The Road to Hell
by Iamnothappiness
Summary: When Chloe is 25 and a rookie cop she gets shot in the line of duty. She somehow ends up in hell and meets a very handsome devil. AU. Part 1 of the Morningstar Twins series.
1. Fade to Black

Chloe Decker was a good cop.

Just like her dad had been.

She came to work on time. She made sure there wasn't anything out of place on her uniform. She followed all of the commands her superiors gave her to the letter. Because of how well she followed orders she hopped to get promoted from being a uni to a detective in a few years.

She even had a good cop boyfriend.

Dan wasn't exciting. He wasn't mysterious. He wasn't a bad boy.

But he was dependable.

He showed up for dates on time. He brought her flowers and took her to dinner. They had boring conversations about work and sports and movies. He would kiss her on the cheek good night when he dropped her off at her apartment and leave her to spend the rest of her evening with her roommate and her roommate's many stinky cats.

They had been going out for 6 months had yet to get passed second base. This wasn't Dan's fault really. He tried to bring their relationship to the next level, but Chloe just found she couldn't bring herself to do it. She liked Dan well enough. She was attracted to him and he was hot. There was something holding her back though.

"Jesus", thought Chloe. "I should just sleep with him already".

It really was getting pathetic. She was a 25-year-old virgin. Not for any religious reasons either because she was an atheist for fuck's sake.

Chloe sighed. She had always followed the rules. She never deviated from the course set ahead of her except for one massive cinematic fuck up that should remain nameless.

She should be more spontaneous she decided.

Really grab life by the horns.

And just as she decided to do that, a bullet ripped through her shoulder and the world faded to black.


	2. Welcome to Hell

"Come on get up scum!"

Groggily, Chloe woke up and found she was lying on the ground. She felt light as a feather. As she opened her eyes she saw what could best be described as a zombie poking her with a stick. It had a hollowed out face. The zombie shouted at her again.

"Let's go. Long lines, plenty of people to see, work to be done. You can't just lay around all day."

Chloe looked at it in horror. What was this thing? She thought

"What...what is this...?"

The zombie looked at her like she was the crazy one.

"You're in hell. Didn't Azrael give you the info packet when you were sent down here? Didn't you go to orientation?"

Chloe looked at him. "What...?"

The zombie shook his head and sighed. He grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up.

"Look we don't have time for this. It's business hours. Just sit in the waiting area over here. I hope I don't have to call my supervisor."

As she was tugged forward by her arm she had the opportunity to look around. She was in the...DMV?

"We're in the DMV?"

The zombie snorted. "Yes, the Department of the Most Vile. And yes it does look like your Earthly DMV. I told you this was hell."

The zombie pushed her into a waiting area filled with uncomfortable looking plastic chairs.

"This is the waiting area. Designed to make you the most uncomfortable as it possibly can. I've got to go to the head demon to sort out your paperwork before you can be moved."

Chloe looked startled. "Demon?"

The zombie/demon looked at her again and sighed. "Yes. Demons. Hell. Eternal damnation. Get with the program sister. Since you have no paperwork we can't give you a cell assignment yet or officially place you anywhere. My lord's rules. He wants to make sure we punish the actually guilty." The zombie/demon sneered as he said the last word and walked off the meet his "supervisor".

Chloe was stunned.

This had to be a horrible dream.

She couldn't be in hell.

This couldn't be real.

God didn't exist.

Right?

Right?!

A few minutes later the zombie/demon returned with another zombie/demon.

"Mazikeen, this is the one I was telling you about. No paperwork at all. Azrael is usually so good about it too. I just don't understand what happened to it."

The demon/zombie Mazikeen sighed. "Yes, yes Grubby. I know you love your paperwork. Leave her to me, I'll handle it."

Grubby looked at Mazikeen gratefully. "Oh thank you Mazikeen! I can get back to filing." He practically skipped away from her.

Mazkieen looked after him in disgust. "Fool." She shook her head and turned her attention to Chloe. "So what's your story human?"

"Huh?"

"Name, profession, why you're here? Not to smart are you?"

"Oh, ummm. My name is Chloe Decker. I'm a cop with the LAPD. I don't know why I'm here unless this is some kind of elaborate dream?..." Chloe said hopefully.

"Nope." Mazikeen shouted and slapped her across the face. "Was the real enough for you? Proof you're not dreaming. A cop huh? So what did you do? Illegal gambling den? Drug smuggling? Ooooh prostitution ring?"

Chloe looked horrified and shook her head 'no'. "No! None of those things! I'm not a dirty cop!"

"So what nothing? No murder? No lust? Nothing interesting?"

"No!"

"God Decker you sound so boring. I don't know why you're here than."

Chloe looked at her helplessly. "So what happens now?"

"Your case is an unusual one. It's been over a thousand years since we got anyone down here without any paperwork. After the Crusades it started to really become a necessity. You're going to have to see my boss."

No, Chloe thought to herself. She didn't mean...?

"Your boss?"

"Yup. Saddle up, sweetheart. You're going to meet the devil."


	3. The Big Bad Wolf

Chloe reluctantly followed Mazikeen down a dark hallway, the sound of their footsteps echoing on the marble floor. They approached a set of big, black doors and Mazikeen turned to Chloe.

"Get ready."

If Chloe was anyone else, she would have wet herself at this point. She passed through the doors behind Mazikeen prepared for the most depraved sight any human had ever seen.

A big and dark maghony desk lay in front of a sparsely decorated office space. A giant, dark leather chair was turned so Chloe couldn't see the occupant.

Mazikeen spoke. "Lucifer? No paperwork on this one. Name's Chloe Decker. Cop out of L.A. How would you like to handle this?"

A lighted skinned hand waved in the air followed by a sigh. "Just deal with it, Maze. I'm bored of all of this and Azrael's infernal paperwork."

Maze lifted an eyebrow. "Well first of all the no paperwork thing hasn't happened in a while. Like a millennium. So that's just of interest and knowing you than you're going want to handle this situation yourself."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Just turn around already."

Sighing the chair turned around and Chloe braced herself for her first look at the devil. She saw his face and he was...gorgeous? What the fuck?

Satan himself looked at her up and down. He lifted an eyebrow at Maze and his face broke out into a huge smile showing pearly white teeth. "Ah...you do know me so well Mazikeen. Leave us. Now."

Maze whistled. "Whatever you say bossman. Nice meeting you Decker. Good luck"

Maze turned around and went through the doors before Chloe could say a word. She turned in fear to look back at the devil. He stood up and came around the desk and kept smiling at her.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Decker. Allow me to introduce myself, Lucifer Morningstar. Devil, Satan, Old Scratch..etc. But please call me Lucifer."

"Why am I here?"

"Ah that's the golden question darling. Simple answer is that I just don't know. I usually get a whole big file from Azrael. It has everything a person has ever done, good and bad. It's how I determine what their punishment will be. I hate to have to consult the Book of Souls. Azrael's files are like your human Cliff Notes."

"What's this Azrael everyone keeps saying should have done my paperwork?"

"My sister, Angel of Death. Dad choose her for the task because of her organizational skills. Not my strong suit. But enough about my boring family. Let's talk about you".

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Tell me what does a gorgeous creature like you desire? Money? Fame? Power? Tel Lucifer all about it."

Chloe shook her head at him. Why was he looking at her like that?

"I don't really desire anything. Just normal things. Love. Family. A career."

Lucifer looked at her confused. "That's odd, what aren't you reacting to me?"

"What do you mean reacting to you? Look I just want to go home. I just want to see my mother again."

"Can't do, Ms. Decker. You're dead now. There's only two places for you. Here or heaven. And you wouldn't like heaven. Such a boring place. Besides, I won't let you go. You seem to interesting to loose. And it's been so boring around here."

"Why would you want me to stay here? I'm not interesting. I'm just boring, old Chloe."

Looking at her up and down, Lucifer grinned at her with a wolfish grin.

"You my dear are not boring in the least. And I have a feeling we're going to have a whole lot of fun together."


	4. Queen of Hell

"You my dear are not boring in the least. And I have a feeling we're going to have a whole lot of fun together."

Chloe looked at him in bemusement. "Fun? What are you talking about? Isn't hell supposed to the worst of everything?"

Lucifer chuckled with his deep baritone voice. It sent shivers up Chloe's spine. "Darling, hell gets a bad wrap sometimes. Heaven is so overrated, it's so boring. At least in hell we can partake in...pleasures of the flesh." Lucifer leered at Chloe.

She got his meaning. She looked horrified.

"Please don't force me too..."

Lucifer scoffed at her. "I don't force anyone despite what religion will tell you. The bible is so incredibly one-sided. People seek out my bed, not the other way around. I'm all about giving pleasure darling. It's the whole point of the act. When you're in my bed, you'll be there willingly, most willingly."

Chloe shook her head side to side. "I don't think so."

"Really are you sure?"

"Perfectly."

Lucifer studied her a moment, titling his head to the side to really study her. "This is fascinating. Usually I don't even have to suggest the act, humans come to me on their own. Tell me, Ms. Decker. Do I inspire any lustful feelings in you?"

A blush rose to Chloe's cheeks. "No. Absolutely not."

"I despise liars, my dear. Well at least you're normal in that regard, though I don't know why my powers of desire aren't otherwise working on you."

Lucifer walked back over to his desk and picked up a giant book that lay there. Chloe looked at it curiously. It had the symbol of a skull on it and was thicker than any book she had ever seen. Walking back over to her, he leaned against the front of his desk and started flipping through the pages.

"This is the Book of Souls. It only exists on this plane. This will tell me your life story in a sense. I'll be able to see every sin you've ever committed and what you hold dear. It tends to be quite...illuminating."

"So why do you need the desire thing?"

"It's just so much more entertaining. I do get bored down here. I have to have some form of entertainment. Now let's see, Decker, Chloe."

Lucifer's eyes scanned down the page. "Father: John Decker a cop. Boring. Mother: Penelope Decker. Ooooh. The movie star? That's fun. And Ms. Decker, a topless scene in Hot Tub High School?"

Chloe's cheeks were scarlet. "I was only 19."

Lucifer's smile widened. "No judgement here my dear. I think it's positively thrilling you were exploring your sexuality in a cinematic fashion. I thought I might have recognized you from somewhere."

"How could you possibly have seen that movie?"

"The devil works in mysterious ways. Let's get back to the fun, shall we?"

Lucifer's eyes returned to the page in front of him. "You're dating another cop. Daniel? Really, Ms. Decker. How dreadfully boring. He's clean as a whistle too. And you're...really?! You poor, poor dear. Well don't worry because Lucifer's here now. I'll take care of it for you."

"So you know I'm...?"

"Untouched. Oh yes."

Chloe looked at him again in bemusement. "Wait so it doesn't...bother you? All that talk about pleasure?"

"Love, after all this millennia I've learned never to judge one's sexual preferences or experiences or lack therefore of."

"That's very...open minded of you. I have to admit I'm pretty surprised."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I think you'll find that I'll keep surprising you. As you seem to keep surprising me. The devil is more than the stories make me out to be."

Chloe looked at him curiously. Who was this...fallen angel? He was the devil. He should inspire the worst feelings in her, anger, hatred but instead she felt...light?

"Well Ms. Decker. I've come to a conclusion about you. According to the book, you're in a coma right now. Your soul is in limbo. Usually, you would go to purgatory to...wait it out until Azrael came for you. For some reason, you ended up with me. So I'll make you a deal".

Chloe looked startled. "What like for my soul?"

"Perhaps in a sense, but that's not usually how I make my deals. In this case I'd like time."

"Time?"

"Yes, spend one year down here with me, living with me and rule by my side. At the end of the year, I'll send you back to Earth if that's what you want. The coma allows me a bit for flexibility with sending you back."

"Wouldn't something happen to my body on Earth during the year?"

"Time moves more slowly down here than on Earth. A year here will only be two weeks on Earth. You'll have missed very little of your mortal life. "

Chloe sighed. She was going to regret this she knew. But what other course of action did she have? She wanted to go home, not be stuck in hell for eternity with its weird waiting rooms and zombie demons and handsome devils.

"Ok, Lucifer. I accept."

Lucifer beamed. "Excellent. I'll have to call a staff meeting. Let all my underlings know you're to be unharmed and untouched. You'll be below only Mazikeen and I in terms of authority. Queen of hell has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Why would I become Queen of hell?"

"Why, my darling I did say rule by my side. What did you think I was talking about? And besides, it's the surest way to keep you safe. Nobody here would dare touch my queen. A mere human soul that hangs around me? Even I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety when you're not with me. You're untouched, some of my demons aren't as liberated as I am. And I want to keep you for myself."

"But you said you wouldn't..."

"And I won't. But we'll be living in close proximity together. Very close. There's no way you'll be able to resist me for a year."

"How close?"

"Why in my bed of course. It's the easiest way to keep you safe. You're much to precious to leave vulnerable for hours at a time."

"IN YOUR BED?!'

"I promise darling. There won't be anything unpleasant about the whole experience."

"Somehow I doubt that very much."


	5. Staff Meeting

"Maze, is everyone here?" Lucifer asked as he looked down at his pit of demons from his throne.

"Yes. I sent Grubby to round everyone up. You know how he goes crazy when you give him a little bit of power over the other demons."

Lucifer smirked. "Yes, quite. You're dismissed for now, Maze. Return in a few minutes for the announcement. Please check on the order of the underlings. Use as much force as you wish."

Maze smirked. "Gladly." She hopped down into the pit below.

Lucifer turned to speak to Chloe who was sitting in a slightly smaller throne and was seated on his left. "We're going to start in a minute, my dear. As I told you there is nothing to fear. I know many of them are hideous creatures but try not to let that bother you. Don't let them see your fear. Remember, you're their queen and have supreme authority over them."

Lucifer took Chloe's hand and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. Chloe blushed and looked away and Lucifer grabbed her chin to turn her face back to his.

"If any of them gives you a hard time inform me immediately. I'll personally take care of them. An insult to my queen is an insult to me. Understand, love?"

Chloe nodded, nervously. "Okay, Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Fabulous."

Lucifer stood up and began to unbutton the crisp white shirt he was wearing.

Chloe's jaw dropped.

He was stripping? Right now? Before his demons and her?

What the hell was wrong with him?

And why did the crazy man have to be this attractive?

Chloe felt her mouth go dry as she stared at him. Lucifer rotated his arms and bunched his shoulders together. He caught Chloe looking at him out of the corner of his eye and winked at her.

"See something you like love? Just say the word and I'm all yours."

"What, no!"

Lucifer sighed. "All right, suit yourself. You'll give in eventually, but really darling all this deprivation is completely unnecessary. I'll rid you of your little barrier with the utmost pleasure, I assure you. "

"Can you not talk about sex for five minutes?"

"Not around a creature as beautiful as you, Chloe Decker."

Lucifer's white wings sprouted from his back and stunned Chloe. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, huge and white. They seemed to have a glow coming off of them. Turning to her Lucifer assessed the look on her face.

"Are you alright, Ms. Decker or have you gone loopy on me?"

"Huh?"

"Oh for father's sake I broke you!"

Shaking her head out of her trance Chloe spoke to him. "No...no...I'm fine. Just what are those?"

"My wings. I told you I was an angel."

"You said fallen angel."

"Well I sure didn't get my wings clipped when I fell. As a parting gift, dad allowed me to keep them. They allow me to travel between realms when necessary." Smirking at Chloe, Lucifer stepped towards her and wrapped his wings around her waist and brought her close.

"Give you any ideas?" He waggled his eyebrows up and down at her. Chloe pushed him away and sat back down on her throne.

"Absolutely not!"

Lucifer sighed again. "Fine. Maze!"

Maze reappeared after a few seconds. "Yes, boss?"

"Call the meeting to order."

"Right. Okay you scumbags, let's go! Attention up here! The bossman has an announcement and so Lucifer help me if anyone of you interrupt a meeting again, you're all going to end up like Spanky!"

Nervous talk began immediately with cries of "Not Spanky!" coming from the crowd of frightened demons.

"Silence miscreants!" Everyone quieted down and Maze turned to Lucifer. "All yours."

Lucifer smiled at Maze. "Thank you, Maze. A useful right hand as ever. Please take your seat to my right."

Lucifer stood up, tall and intimidating with his wings spread at their full length.

"Demons! I have an announcement. I have taken a queen. Her name is Chloe Decker and she is a human. No harm shall come to her whether I am with her or not. You will respect her commands, she is second only to Mazikeen and myself. An insult to her is an insult to me and will result in immediate termination. I will accept no questioning on these points. I am your king and will not allow an insult to my consort."

Nervous eyes looked up at Lucifer from the pit.

"Understood?" Lucifer asked as his eyes turned to hellfire.

"Yes, sire." A course of voices said from the pit.

Lucifer's eyes returned to normal. "Excellent! Now be good little demons and continue your work. Souls to torture, filing to be done, best be off with you!"

The crowd dispersed to tunnels connected to the pits below.

Lucifer turned to Maze. "Thank you for assistance, Maze. Take the rest of the day off."

"Yes, sir. Have fun with your pet human." Maze was gone before Lucifer could offer a response.

Turning to Chloe, Lucifer smirked. "All taken care of just as I promised. You need not be afraid of anything here as long as we take proper precautions."

Lucifer swept Chloe off her feet and carried her bridal style and ignored Chloe's protests as he did.

"Oh hush. I'm going to show you my home. I mean...our home." A beaming smile appeared on Lucifer's face as Chloe rolled her eyes. And just like that, they shot up into the skies of hell.

Lucifer landed with a thud as his feet touched the ground. He set Chloe down and she gazed up in wonder at the beautiful home in front of her. What could best be described as a palace, largely made of white marble, was displayed in front of her.

Lucifer smiled proudly and raised both his arms in the air.

"Welcome to our home Chloe. Now come."

Grabbing her hand Lucifer led her through a corridor of hallways and elegantly decorated rooms. Smirking at her he opened a heavy, wooden door.

"And here's where the magic happens my little hellraiser. Our bedroom."

Chloe looked at his smirking face and shook her head.

"Oh shut up, Lucifer."


	6. To Close for Comfort

Lucifer's room was beautiful with a large bed and black silk sheets, it was masculine and exactly the kind of bedroom Chloe imagined he would have. Being forced to share his room meant being forced to sleep in his bed. The day had been long and emotionally and physically trying. Chloe was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion and yawned heavily.

"Are you tired darling?"

Chloe nodded. "It's been a long day and I'm still processing...all of this." She waved her hand in the air at nothing in particular.

Lucifer took his hand and gently stroked her face which sent a shiver down her spine. "Yes, I can imagine. Well, make yourself comfortable, which side of the bed do you prefer?"

"The side farthermost away from you."

Lucifer put both his hands over his heart. "Oh you wound me."

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, I bet I do. Now is there anything I can wear to sleep in? I can't exactly wear this dirty outfit for the next year."

Lucifer beamed. "I've had Maze put together a whole wardrobe for you. Come."

Lucifer led Chloe over to a large walk-in closet. Inside was a large wardrobe of various clothes in different styles and colors. Chloe spotted some comfortable looking leggings and a large t-shirt. She picked them up. Lucifer sighed at seeing her sleepwear choice.

"Of course you'd pick some of the least sexiest options in here. Really I'm surprised Maze stocked anything like that in here. Oooh, how about this?" Lucifer had picked up a rather skimpy piece of red lingerie.

"Not in your dreams."

"Oh you are Ms. Decker, you are."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Where's the bathroom?"

Lucifer motioned to a door on the opposite end of the bedroom. "Right through there. Would you like me to join you? There's a large tub more than big enough for two."

"Yeah I'll pass." Chloe continued to the bathroom and changed. Coming out a few minutes later she found Lucifer in nothing but black silk boxers sitting on the bed. Chloe approached the foot of the bed, already aggravated.

"Really Lucifer? This is starting to get old quick. All these innuendos and now you're practically naked."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "As much as I'd like to my dear, they are not just innuendos, but invitations. I am quite serious about pursuing you, despite your continuous insane rejections of me. And believe it or not, I'm not attempting to seduce you now. I will admit I've been having a little fun at your expense, however this is how I normally sleep. It's quite warm in hell as you can imagine and I tend to get overheated when I sleep. I usually sleep naked, but I thought you might appreciate this a bit more."

Chloe sighed. "I'm just tired, Lucifer. Can we go to sleep? And could you please just stay on your side of the bed?"

"As you wish."

Chloe got in on the right side of the large bed. The silk sheets felt fantastic, but she really wouldn't have expected anything less from Lucifer. She felt the same lightness from earlier. Something about him made her feel unlike she ever had around anyone else, even Dan. Guilt overwhelmed her. She had completely forgot about Dan. Here she was sharing a bed with the Devil...the DEVIL and he was back on Earth worrying if she was going to live. Well, there was nothing she could do now. She just had to get through this year and get back to him. The best thing she could do was make sure space was maintained between her and Lucifer, figuratively and literally. She started drifting off and she fell into a very deep sleep.

In the morning Chloe awoke with a pleasant sensation swimming throughout her body. She snuggled down farther into her pillow. When did pillows start to smell this good and when did they become so smooth and hard? And why was her pillow squeezing her tightly to it? She opened up her eyes quickly and came face to face with Lucifer's pecs and six pack. Pushing her hands against his chest frantically, she managed to push him off the bed. Falling down on to the floor woke up the devil.

"Huh...Chloe...wazz happening?" Lucifer asked drowsily.

Chloe felt guilty for pushing him off but she was also pretty pissed. "You said you'd stay on your side! So why did I wake draped all over you with your arm around my waist?!"

Lucifer had woken up more now and had his usual smirk on his face. "Oh did you now? I'd like to point out Ms. Decker that we were on my side of the bed. So I did keep my word, it must have been you who crawled into my side during your sleep. Can't stay away? I am awfully hot."

Chloe's cheeks went red. "Why would I do that? I'm not even attracted to you."

Lucifer's grin was even wider. "I was referring to the heat I give off from my body. My internal temperature is far higher than a human's. I'm merely postulating that you were seeking out my warmth during the evening. But let's explore this not being attracted to me idea. You say one thing, but look how red your cheeks are Ms. Decker."

"My cheeks are not red."

"Tsk, tsk. You know I hate liars. I bet you're soaking wet at the thought of sharing my bed aren't you? Dirty girl."

Chloe shook her head. There was no way to get him off of this once he started she was quickly learning. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom to start her morning preparations. Calling over her shoulder she said "I'm not dignifying that with a response. I'm going to start getting ready."

"Well hurry up love. We have a lot to do today. You'll be coming along with me today."


	7. A Decision

The first day Chloe was in hell went by quicker than she would have imagined. Lucifer showed her different sections of hell and some fine points of his overall operations. He kept her away from the worst parts of hell and the worst things that he did. He said he was protecting her and she believed him. There were certain things she didn't want to see and she didn't need to see everything Lucifer did in person, even if those being tortured were guilty.

Pretty soon the days blurred together and turned in to weeks and weeks into months. Before she knew it three months had passed. Chloe spent her time doing various activities. Lucifer had an expansive library she spent a lot of time reading in. Lucifer explained it was safest if she spent most of her time in the palace and generally would be more pleasurable for her too. She didn't disagree. She did general administrative tasks for him and helped the demons with their endless supply of paperwork. She didn't spend any time with other human souls. Lucifer had explained to her that his father had become less strict on requirements to get into heaven since the old testament days. No longer would suicide or sex or being an atheist land you in hell. Only those that were truly horrible, rapists and murders and the like, were doomed to spend eternity in hell.

Chloe and Lucifer had gradually grown closer. Besides some of the demons and Maze, Chloe didn't really have anyone else to talk too. She found he was charming and funny and intelligent. More considerate than she would have imagined and he seemed to put her happiness ahead of his own often. They had talked about their pasts. She learned about the fall and his motivations. She learned about his family. He explained the true story of the Big Bang.

She had seen his true face. He said he didn't want to hide anything from her. She had freaked out for a few days, but had accepted it. It wasn't like she hadn't already known he was the devil. Kind of hard to miss where she was. They shared everything.

He was becoming more human to her.

Wasn't that ironic?

And she was so attracted to him and she was finally allowing herself to acknowledge it, even more she was starting to develop feelings for him. She still felt guilty about Dan but after some deep soul searching she realized her feelings for Dan paled in comparison to her feelings for Lucifer. Dan had never been able to provoke the intense heat that Lucifer did when he touched her. She realized that was why she had been so reluctant to sleep with him. She had been more attracted to Dan than any other person when she dated him, but it still was nothing like Lucifer.

Lucifer was in a class all his own.

The sexual innuendos had never eased, but Chloe had learned to accept that it was just part of Lucifer's personality. He loved sex. He loved giving pleasure. He had explained how wonderful it felt to feel someone else lose control under you and bring them to a place where their walls all fell down. Chloe had listened carefully when he described his experiences, silently filing it all away in the back of her mind while she decided to make a huge decision.

She was going to sleep with Lucifer.

She was going to lose her virginity to the devil.

Chloe was pretty sure there were women like her who had gotten stoned to death in the bible

But this was more than sex to her. There was actually a real emotional connection there. It felt…real. Deeper than anything she had ever felt before.

And Lucifer was going to go deeper than any man ever had before

Chloe snorted as she sat in Lucifer's bedroom, waiting for him to come back from his day. 'Oh no' she thought. 'Now I'm becoming just as bad as him.'

Lucifer was due back any minute. Her usual dinner had already been served by a demon, which only happened when Lucifer was due back later in the night. Chloe got a brilliant idea and went over to her closet.

She smiled to herself. Lucifer was going to love this.


	8. Good Things Come

Lucifer knew he had changed over the last three months.

It was because of Chloe.

She made him feel unlike anyone else he had ever met. He had always been a selfish creature, doing what he wanted despite the consequences and not caring who he hurt. It was different with her. She made him want to be better and to do better. Over the last few months he had tried to protect her as much as he could. He walked the line between being truthful and being protective. He could not allow her to see his heavier torture sessions. She didn't need those images in her head. He couldn't bare seeing the disappointment in her eyes if she knew how he truly spent his days.

He had showed her his true face. It wasn't something he wanted to hide from her. They were living together only in the most literal sense but it still presented a challenge that she hadn't seen his true form. He had been impressed with her reaction and her recovery time from the revelation. Usually humans couldn't comprehend his true self, but not his Chloe. She accepted him and was not afraid of him. It was refreshing.

After that he knew he could be completely honest with her about everything. The fall. His family. The isolation that he regularly experienced being stuck in a firey pit with demons and human scum. To have someone so light nearby made him start to…feel. Chloe's soul was so pure and he found himself wanting to be attached to that light. She was lovely; inside and out.

His favorite game was still to flirt with her. Unlike everyone he had ever met she still refused his advances. It had been amusing at first and he loved the challenge. However, as time kept passing and his feelings grew deeper he was beginning to doubt himself. Her refusals…hurt. He had never dealt well with rejection.

His mother.

His father.

His siblings.

They had all rejected him.

He didn't know if he could handle a rejection from Chloe Decker, the one being he cared to put above himself. He felt to vulnerable to reveal his feelings. In nine months Chloe would have the opportunity to go back to Earth and her….Dan.

Anger coursed through Lucifer at the thought.

His Chloe.

With a common mortal.

Kissing him. Hugging him. Fucking him.

She was much to special.

He honestly doubted he even deserved her but at least he wasn't ordinary or boring like he guessed Mr. Clean-Cut-Cop to be. He seemed so…douchey. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching her but him. He had completely lost interest in sex the last few months. He hadn't had a dry spell this long since he lived in heaven.

Lucifer snorted.

Bunch of angelic tossers.

He just couldn't bring himself to sleep with any of the many human souls who came on to him thinking they could score bonus points with Old Scratch. He hadn't slept with any of his demons, even Mazikeen. He wouldn't bring someone back to what was becoming their bed.

Lucifer had a long day of torturing. Horrible bastards had raped and murdered a seven-year-old girl. Lucifer and Maze had taken their time on those assholes, using some of their more inventive techniques in a long time to rip the limbs one by one of the rapists. He didn't want to think about them anymore or the fate of that poor girl. He might not particularly like children, especially because of the ones that had actually made it to hell that he had met. That didn't mean he wanted to see them harmed. He reserved a special type of horrible punishment for those that dare lay a finger on a child.

As Lucifer entered his palace and made his way to his bedroom he thought of Chloe who must be asleep. The hour was late for her, although time didn't operate on her Earthly 24 hour cycle in hell. He opened his door and was stunned by the vision in front of him.

Chloe in a beautiful red number.

It looked familiar and realization dawned on him. It was the same lingerie piece he had suggested she wear on her first night in hell.

Chloe smiled brightly at him and walked up to him. When she reached him she ran her fingers down the center of his chest.

"Lucifer…it's time. Fuck me."

Lucifer was instantly hard as a rock at her words. He looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure darling? Are you feeling well?"

"Hmm. I've never felt better. I'm sick of pretending I'm not attracted to you Lucifer. That I don't want you. Please, I can't wait anymore."

Lucifer smiled brightly at her sweeping her up into his arms.

"Let's not wait a second more than darling." Lucifer tossed her onto the bed. "Let the fun begin."

Chloe's response was laughter as Lucifer jumped on to the bed right behind her.


	9. To Those Who Wait

"Let the fun begin."

Chloe's response was laughter as Lucifer jumped on to the bed right after her.

Lucifer immediately brought her lips to his for a passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth. She gladly let it in and returned the sentiment. Her fingers tangled into his hair and she made moaning sounds.

After a few minutes Lucifer broke the kiss. "As much as I enjoy kissing your delectable mouth there's some place else I'd think we'd both rather I be kissing."

"What do you...oooh. I'm not sure about that, Lucifer."

"Why the bloody hell not? It's quite delightful, one of my favorite things actually."

Chloe blushed. "That's something I tried with a past boyfriend and it wasn't...pleasant. I just wanted it to end so I pretended to come."

Lucifer look scandalized. "He couldn't tell you were faking? What a cunt. What kind of man messes that up for someone as gorgeous as you? A bloody travesty." Lucifer sent Chloe a wide smirk. "Don't worry darling. I'll take care of you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Lucifer I do."

"Lovely." Lucifer waggled his eyebrows at her and gazed down at her lingerie. "As beautiful as this is. I think it's time to take if off." Lucifer kissed her again and started sliding the straps of her lingerie down her shoulders and removed the rest of it. Looking down at her naked, Lucifer's eyes briefly turned red. "You're beautiful, Chloe Decker. Never forget it."

Lucifer's attention turned to Chloe's breasts. He took one in his mouth and licked her nipple, gently sucking while placing the other one in his hands. Chloe moaned loudly and it was music to Lucifer's ears. He spent a few minutes alternating between her breasts and started kissing down her body until he reached her pussy. He decided to tease her a bit, kissing the inside of her knees and her thighs.

Chloe impatiently tugged at his hair. "Lucifer, please. I need it."

Lucifer smirked. "What my queen demands."

Lucifer plunged his tongue into her opening, licking like an ice cream cone. He went right to her clit and ground his tongue into the sensitive bud.

"Fuck! Lucifer!"

"Hmmm. Chloe." Lucifer mumbled against her. Lucifer added one finger into her pussy and she thrust her hips up to meet him, making repeated motions with her hips coming off the bed. She gripped his hair and pressed his head tightly against her. Lucifer's face was covered in Chloe's juices as he continued to alternate his tongue between her opening and her clit. He added another finger in and Chloe's thrusts increased. After a few more minutes Chloe's vision exploded and she saw white lights. Lucifer continued to lick through her orgasm, helping her to ride it out. Chloe screamed his name. When her orgasm was finished she lay in a boneless heap on the bed, completely sated.

Lucifer rested his head on his forearms and leaned over her. "Good?" He asked smugly, his lips and chin shiny.

"So good." Chloe pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. "You're still fully dressed you know."

Lucifer smirked at her. "You tend to have that affect on me love." Lucifer quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away. He went towards his belt, but Chloe stopped him.

"Let me." She undid his belt and pulled it out of his pants loops. Unzipping his pants, her hand immediately went into his underwear.

Lucifer moaned. Her hand gripped his cock and he began to thrust against her hand as she ran it up his cock. She could feel the precum gathering at the head. The power she had over him. Here was the devil himself moaning and panting by her just touching his cock. It was exhilarating.

Chloe looked at him underneath thick lashes. "Do you want my mouth?"

"Oh fuck do I, but not right now darling. I want to be inside you when I come."

Chloe looked at him nervously. Lucifer saw the expression on her face and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "Oh love, don't worry. I'll be gentle. We'll go as slow as you want ok?"

Chloe nodded, biting her lip. Lucifer took her hand out of his pants. "As much as I love your hand, if you keep up the handjob I'm going to come in my pants like a schoolboy."

Chloe giggled at him. Lucifer raised an eyebrow in response. He pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs. Chloe was astonished at how beautiful he was. Her eyes drifted to his cock. His was huge. She was a cop so she had seen a lot of penises, mostly because drunk frat boys thought it was funny to flash a female office. But his was by far the nicest and she felt a gush of wetness just looking at it.

Lucifer drew her in for another kiss, thrusting two fingers into her again.

"Hmm. You're soaking wet. Let's take care of that, shall we?" Kissing her cheeks Lucifer positioned Chloe underneath him and brought his cock to her opening.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Is this okay?" Chloe nodded at him and Lucifer started to push into her until he met her barrier. "I'm going all the way in. If you want me to stop, just say so."

"I trust you Lucifer." Lucifer's lips met hers again as he pushed fully into her. She let a cry as a few drops of blood trickled on to the sheets.

"Shhhhhh. You're okay." Chloe clung to him tightly as he gave her a few minutes to adjust. He started to thrust gently into her and her pain gradually subsided and was replaced with an overwhelming pleasure. Lucifer thrust deeper as he watched the expression on her face change. They were silent except for breathy moans and cries of each other's names. Lucifer twisted his hips so that his cock brushed against her clit when he thrust. Chloe let out a scream.

"Keep going Lucifer."

"Fuck I won't stop Chloe." His thrusts picked up until she screamed and white lights appeared in front of her again. Her muscles clamped down on him and he immediately followed her into orgasm. His come filled her as he gripped her tightly and rolled them over so he didn't crush her.

"Fuck Chloe." Lucifer brought her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I sincerely mean this love, that was the best I've ever had."

Chloe snuggled deeply into his chest. A few happy tears streaked down her cheeks. "Lucifer that was better than I imagined it would be. I'm so happy it was with you."

"I'm honored you choose me." They lay contently for a few minutes snuggling, the sweat from their bodies cooling. A sickening feeling stirred in Chloe's stomach.

Oh shit.

They hadn't used protection.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer had started to drift off to sleep, his face contently snuggled in her neck from behind. "Hmmm, what love?"

"Lucifer, wake up this is serious!"

"What is it?"

"Lucifer we didn't use any protection! I might be pregnant!" Lucifer looked at her oddly before realization appeared on his face and be broke out into laughter.

Chloe's cheeks turned red in anger. "Lucifer this isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is. Chloe, human souls can't get pregnant. When you return to your human body procreation would be an issue again but not while you're just a soul. And I could only get you pregnant if I wanted too. The product of human/angel relationships are called nephilim. There's only been two in the history of the world. Father doesn't encourage them. Their conception only occurs when an angel concentrates at the moment of release and thinks clearly that they desire a child."

Chloe sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to worry about getting knocked up in hell. Curiously she looked at Lucifer. "There's only been two? Who were they?"

"It's a long winded story and I promise to tell you after we've slept. But in summary, my brother Michael had a son named Dexios with a human seer during the time of Ancient Greece. He ended up an evil little bastard and he's dead now. My sister Azrael had my niece Cecelia about 100 years ago. Cecelia is delightful and I helped raise her. She's in heaven now but frequently travels between realms. We'll go over all this tomorrow. Now, sleep love."

Lucifer kissed her on the lips and went back to sleep. Chloe snuggled into his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She didn't fall asleep however, she kept thinking about the nephilim and the consequences this new piece of information meant for her.


	10. Nephilim

Chloe had been thinking about the story of the nephilim all night. It bothered her and she didn't know why. Usually she listened to Lucifer's stories in fascination but she didn't ponder them to long. This one was different though. When Lucifer woke up wanting some morning sex, she gladly returned the sentiment. However, before they proceeded to round two she demanded the story and food.

Lucifer sighed and started to tell the story of the nephilim.

"The nephilim are neither human nor angel. Neither divine or Earth-bound. As I've told you two of my siblings have produced nephilims. Let us start with the story of Dexios. He was my nephew via my brother Michael. Michael and I have not been on speaking terms since the fall. As you know, he was the one responsible for escalating my feud with dad which ultimately led me to being banned from heaven. Michael is a wanker with a holier-than-thou attitude. One night thousands of years ago while on Earth doing a mission for my father, Michael spotted a seer in a temple. Michael was over come with lust and after barely interacting with the girl slept with her. The woman begged Michael not to leave her the next morning. He had too because of his mission for father. He promised the woman she could have a part of him to keep since he couldn't stay with her".

"He slept with her again that morning and she fell pregnant. She delivered my nephew Dexios. What Michael didn't know is that the woman had a black soul. Michael was so confident in his ability to read people. That he of all people would not lie with a woman meant for hell. This woman was about as bad as you come. She practiced human sacrifices to her gods and tortured innocents. She had no conscience. You can imagine what happened to Dexios growing up in that environment and without Michael there to provide a counterbalance. He only met his son two times. Once upon him delivery for a few minutes and once when he murdered Dexios."

"Your brother murdered his own son?"

"He had too. They were father's orders and retribution for Michael's lackadaisical parenting that turned Dexios into a monster like his mother. My father was angry because of the waste of potential. Dexios was powerful and talented . If he hadn't been a bloodthirsty killer than father could have used him."

"Lucifer that's terrible."

"After Dexios the nephilim were strictly banned. My father didn't want to risk a celestial being with the morals of a human. Well than along came Mathieu Durand. It was the Great War and my sister Azrael had never seen so much death in such a short period of time. She was on the battlefield on day as she had just arrived to escort a soul to their ultimate destination. As saw in front of her a young man about 20 or so. Enemy soldiers were attacking him and his unit. He jumped in front of his friends to save their lives and he was ready to sacrifice his life for theirs. Azrael was impressed and that's saying something. She raced in front of Mathieu and blocked him and his friends from oncoming gunfire. The dust was thick and Azrael and Mathieu ended up face to face, the rest of his unit behind in the trenches. He asked who she was and he saw her wings and he realized she was an angel. She told him she impressed him".

"She had gone so long without seeing any good human and she would return later that night. She did. Azrael decided she wanted something good to come from all of the destruction of that war so she conceived Cecilia that night. Poor Cecilia never got to know her father, he was killed in the following days by enemy soldiers. Azrael was devastated. When our siblings found out Azrael was pregnant; there was an uproar. My father remained silent about it but the angels demanded that Azrael kill the child. She refused and went into hiding for years on Earth".

"She came to me when Cecilia was eleven, looking for a safe harbor and protection. Azrael has always been my favorite sister and I got to piss off my other siblings so I agreed. Hell isn't the place to raise a child though, but Cecilia stood her ground. Her soul stayed pure and she's the most loving person you will ever meet. She is a credit to my sister. My father has declared to my siblings that Cecilia is to be left untouched. Cecilia has proven useful to my father and now lives in heaven but that's a story for another day."

Chloe raised her head and looked at Lucifer in astonishment. "That's quite a story."

"I told you it was a long one."

"So are nephilim banned now?"

"They have returned to the state they originally were in, not encouraged or discouraged. Any nephilim born today would be treated with scorn by some and welcome by others. Now can we go get some breakfast so we can satisfy our other appetites later?" Lucifer smirked as he kissed her neck.

"Sure let's go." As Chloe put on some clothes so that she could go to the kitchen her mind kept lingering to the nephilim and what it would mean for her and Lucifer's future.


	11. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

The clock was ticking.

Chloe had a month left on her year in hell and she had a decision to make.

Would she stay in hell or would she return to Earth? She was still undecided but she did know one thing.

She wanted Lucifer in her life.

They had been sleeping together for eight months and she had yet to tell him that she loved him. She had been playing her cards close to her chest and waiting for him to say the words first. She had crushes before sure. She had even been infatuated, but what she felt for Lucifer trumped all of it. She had never known anyone like him and humans paled in comparison.

Once you go devil, you never go back.

The thought of leaving him tore at her heart. She didn't hate hell but it was literal hell. A lot of days she was bored out of her mind when he was off working. He was the only incentive for staying here. Yes, technically here she was a queen and the demons had come to respect her because she helped mellow Lucifer out a little. Except Maze, she hated that part. Even being queen didn't make this place her home. Her home was on Earth. Her mother and her didn't always get along or see eye to eye but she was the only family she had left. She couldn't leave her alone after the loss of her dad.

She didn't want to leave Lucifer alone either. She knew how lonely he'd been down here alone, that the loneliness was what prompted him to make her the deal he had to begin with. If only there was a way to have the best of both worlds: Lucifer and Earth.

Wait a minute.


	12. Marry Me

Chloe waited for Lucifer in the dining room that night. He was running late and dinner had already been laid out on the table. She didn't want to start eating without him. This was part of the daily routine they had developed together. Sharing their meal and talking about their days had led to a new level of intimacy for both of them and Chloe reveled in the feelings of closeness with the devil she loved.

Lucifer entered the dining room, looking as delicious as ever in a charcoal suit with a blue navy dress shirt. Chloe could never get over the fact that he was hers or at least she hoped he would be.

Bending down to her chair to kiss her Lucifer's lips met hers in a long, passionate kiss that left her breathless. He pulled away.

"Hello love. Sorry I'm running late. There was some messy business in the north quadrant."

Chloe knew better than to ask. Lucifer sat down in the seat next to her and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Are you hungry darling? Let's eat."

They ate in relative silence with occasional questions from Lucifer about her day. The truth was she had spent most of her day contemplating how to bring up the status of their relationship. When she tried to talk to him over the past few days, they inevitably ended up in the bedroom. Not that she had any complaints there, he was everything he'd always promised he'd be in that department.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"We need to talk about us."

Lucifer sighed. "I knew this was coming. Well we made a deal and I always honor my word. It's exactly 28 days until our deal is up. How would you like me to return you to Earth? Would you like me to fly you up?"

"What? Lucifer, no! I mean I do want to go back to Earth but…"

Lucifer held up his hand."No explanations necessary, I get it. Why would you want to stay here with me? I'm the devil! And of course hell can't be pleasant for you and you have a life on Earth. And a…Dan. I do thank you for letting me know ahead of time so I can make the proper preparations. Perhaps…we should move you into a guest room for your remaining time here? I wouldn't want to make the rest of your stay unnecessarily unpleasant." Lucifer stood up from his chair angrily pushing it into the table. As he turned on his heel to leave, Chloe jumped up and grabbed his hand. She yanked him by labels of his jacket and pulled him into a long kiss.

Lucifer was stiff as her lips moved over his but after a few seconds he gave in and took her in his arms. Pulling away she leaned her forehead against his, both taking a few seconds to catch their breathes.

"Lucifer, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say! Yes, I want to go back to Earth but I want you to come with me."

"What…Chloe?"

Chloe hugged him tightly to her. "I'm in love with you, even if you are a self-deprecating idiot. Do you really think after all we've shared I'd just leave you here?"

Lucifer looked at her stunned. "You're in love with me?"

"Completely head-over-heels-can't-live-without-you-love."

Hugging her tightly to his chest, a few tears actually escaped Lucifer's eyes. "Chloe Decker…you're a dream come true. I'm in love with you too."

They smiled at each other dopily for a few minutes. Something she said earlier occurred to Lucifer.

"So you want me to come with you to Earth?"

Chloe nodded, biting her lip uncertainly. "I know it's a lot to ask. This is your home, your kingdom. I have no idea the ramifications of this. I shouldn't ask you to leave it, but I can't leave my mom alone. And honestly I love being a cop. I love helping people. My life has meaning there I don't think I can get down here. The only thing Earth doesn't have…is you. Could you bare leaving your home?"

Lucifer looked at her and burst into laughter. She rarely saw him like this, it was a true all-consuming belly laugh that left her wondering what was so funny.

"Chloe, after all I've told you over the last year how could you think I'd want to stay here? I've only made it a home out of necessity. I won't deny there are a few things down here I can't get on Earth, but who bloody well cares? I want you and I want to be with you. I get that and a chance to escape this sweltering prison? Sign me up! I'm due for a long vacation anyway. I do think we should bring Maze though."

Chloe's eyes shined as she looked at him. Lucifer hoped he could always make her look at him like that.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, it will be hilarious unleashing Maze on the humans."

"No you dope. It's possible for you to go?"

"I'm the bloody devil! I'll do as I like. But if we're going to do this Ms. Decker, than I have an important question to ask you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Lucifer, yes! How could I resist such a devilishly handsome suitor?"

Lucifer laughed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you to much."

Chloe smirked naughtily at him. "Let's go to the bedroom and I'll show you all the places we can rub together."

Lucifer looked at her adoringly. "A woman after my own heart. "

And off to their room they went.


	13. Plans

Chloe and Lucifer had a small wedding ceremony in hell in order to "seal the deal" before they headed up to Earth. There were a lot of logistics to work out. First, Chloe would be returning to her human body which was currently in a coma in a hospital. It wasn't like Lucifer could just waltz into her hospital room and declare he was the devil and her husband. Well maybe Lucifer thought they could do just that but Chloe was more practical. Lucifer had the power to send her back to her own body.

Her body would need a few weeks to fully recover from the gunshot she sustained. In those weeks Lucifer and Maze would use the time to establish their identities and get settled. Lucifer had decided he wanted to run a nightclub. During a brief visit to Earth a decade ago he had been to one and he was crazy about the idea of owning one. Maze would be his bartender, much to her annoyance.

Drugs.

Alcohol.

Sex.

Well, Lucifer and Chloe had an agreement about the sex. He told her of his history and his thousands of partners. Male and female. It had been shocking at first, but he was as old as time itself and it made sense considering how good he was at it. They had mutually agreed on a "look but don't touch" philosophy. Lucifer had promised her and he never broke his promises to her.

His being on Earth would mean she would have to look the other way on certain activities that were...outside the law. He might be on Earth, but he wasn't fully human even though she made him mortal. Chloe didn't think it was fair to hold him to the same standards as she would most humans. He was a good man, but he was still Lucifer and she had come to accept his Luciferness. Another agreement of theirs, she would try not to interfere in his deals and he would try not to interfere with her job. She knew the deals would be inevitable, they were a pivotal part of how he operated.

Chloe was breaking up with Dan at the first reasonable opportunity. It wasn't fair to drag him along when she was in love with and married to someone else. He was a good guy and she knew he cared about her and he was her work partner. She wanted to keep being his friend and preserve their working relationship.

After she was better and Lucifer was established they would reestablish their relationship and pretend to be dating to keep up appearances. In reality, Chloe was going to move in with Lucifer ASAP. She would tell her mom she was still living with her roommate Cindy and pay Cindy enough rent to cover the rest of her lease. It was all being wrapped up into a nice bow and Chloe couldn't wait to start


	14. Awake

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and felt pain sting through her right shoulder. She was lying on a cot under bright florescent lights and she could hear the beeping of her heart monitor. She felt thirsty and disoriented.

"Chloe?!" Her mom lay at her side and grabbed her hand. There were tears streaks running down her face. "Oh my baby. You're awake."

"Hi mom."

"Thank god you're ok! I thought I might have lost you."

Don't thank god, thought Chloe, wrong deity.

"I'm right here mom."

"I'll have to get the doctor right away! They didn't know if you would wake up. We have to make sure everything's alright."

Penelope hit the call button to contact a nurse. A nurse appeared a few seconds later, at this point used to Penelope Decker's many demanding requests. She saw that Chloe was awake and immediately alerted a doctor. A doctor returned with the nurse in tow to give Chloe a full examine.

"Well Ms. Decker you gave us all quite a scare. You were shot by an errand bullet two weeks ago in your right shoulder and you've been in a coma ever since. No major organs were damaged but you burst a blood vessel and almost bled out. You seem to be responding well to all our stimuli and you seem coherent but I'd like to sign you up for a cat scan and an MRI just to be sure. If everything goes well you should be able to return home in two weeks or so."

Eagerly Chloe asked the doctor when she could return to work. Her mother's face went white.

"I'd imagine in about six weeks assuming you take it easy and you're released in two. At that time you can resume all normal physical activities, but I wouldn't go straight to running a marathon. Okay ladies, have a nice afternoon. Let one of the nurses know if you need me." The doctor exited the room with the nurse in tow.

Penelope turned to her daughter, concern written clearly on her face. "Chloe! You can't go back to being a cop. I won't allow it. I lost your father to that job, I can't lose you too!"

Chloe looked sympathetically at her mother. She knew this conversation was coming. "Mom, I'm an adult you can't make career decisions for me. I understand you're concerned and you think it's dangerous but you heard the doctor it was an errand bullet. It could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't just happen to anyone, it happened to my little girl. Chloe, it's my job to protect you. And what about your father? Was that just an errand bullet too?"

Chloe shook her head. "No mom, it's not. I appreciate it, I really do. What happened with dad was a horrible tragedy and it could have happened to anyone there that night. Please, let me live my life."

Penelope sighed and saw the pleading expression her daughter's face. "I wish you had stayed an actress. You were so talented."

"I wasn't doing much good in the world doing that."

"Well maybe after you settle down and give me some grandbabies you won't have this incessant need to risk your life everyday."

Chloe sighed deeply and tuned out her mother's rant.

She would let this go.

She would let this go.

She would let this go.

Think pleasant thoughts.

Hmm. Lucifer. Lucifer's babies. Creating Lucifer's babies.

An intelligent little girl with her eyes and a mischievous little boy with Lucifer's curls.

At least if she and Lucifer had children it would shut her mother up, though they hadn't really discussed the possibility aside from their conversation on the nephilim all those months ago.

She was unsure about Lucifer as a father. She wasn't blind to his faults even though she was in love with him. He had a whole range of daddy issues. And mother issues. And sibling issues. The only siblings he had a somewhat decent relationships with were Gabriel and Azrael. She thought of how Lucifer treated her. He was loving and protective. He always put her needs first which he admitted was a first for him. He would be an excellent protector and provider for their children. But fatherhood was about more than just financial support and protecting the kids from harm. Not to mention they would he half angel. Wings and all. She wasn't sure how she would handle it, but it seemed such a shame to leave the world without a beautiful child of Lucifer's in it.

She was roused from her silent musings by her mother.

"...that lovely Dan came and visited you constantly. Aren't you two getting quite serious?"

"Umm, no mom we're not."

She wouldn't have said the same thing before the coma, but now she was as serious about someone as you could be. Lucifer was the love of her life.

Penelope shook her head. "What a shame, he's not rich but he is good looking. And you're not getting any younger love."

"Mom, I'm only 25!"

"Yes and you're still not married. If you had a husband to support you than you could take whatever job you liked! I was already married to your father at 25."

"Mom for the last time, I love my job and I'm not quitting. I don't need a man to take care of me. And we don't all meet our soul mates in high school."

"Well maybe you'll meet a nice, rich, handsome man soon who will sweep you off your feet."

Chloe sighed. Oh god. Her mom was going to gloat so hard when she met Lucifer. He was everything she would want in a son-in-law...well except the nice part. And probably the Lord of Hell part.

A nurse appeared at the door and told them visiting hours were over and Penelope would have to leave in the next five minutes. Penelope kissed Chloe on the head and told her to get some rest. Chloe sighed in relief as her mother left. Why her mother felt the need to prod her about her life choices when she had just woken up from a coma was beyond her. She was exhausted and in pain. All she wanted was a nice warm bed and a nice warm Lucifer wrapped around her. She drifted off to sleep, images of sexy devils and their amazing tongues dancing in her head.


	15. The Breakup

Chloe sighed happily as she made her way into the precinct. She had been cleared for work late yesterday evening and finally had gotten out of her mother's house. Her mother wouldn't stop badgering her about taking care of her so she relented to her requests for staying with her while she recovered. That had meant no Lucifer and no privacy to call Lucifer. She had only been able to sneak text messages to him over the last six weeks. She wasn't ready for her mother to meet Lucifer yet. She wanted some time alone with him before the outside world intruded on the wonderful little world they had created for themselves.

Lucifer had successfully established the nightclub he wanted and named it "Lux." Barely open two months and it was already a major nightspot. Lucifer was living in the penthouse suite on the top of the building and he had set Maze up in an apartment on a different floor. He had sent her pictures of the place for her approval and she loved it. She had never had much interest in decorating and Lucifer's taste was very male, but she approved of most of his interior decoration choices. Except the giant bar in his living room, but he had stood firm that it was a necessity. She decided to pick her battles.

She had to see him tonight, it had been way to long and she was suffering from Lucifer-withdrawal. They hadn't been together since their last night in hell. With her mom firmly believing that she was living with Cindy and Cindy having received a more than generous amount to cover the rest of the rent on her lease from Lucifer, Chloe was all set to move in to the penthouse. The only loose end she needed to take care of was Dan. She felt bad referring to him as that and despite her mother's insistence that he had been there through her whole coma she found out he had only visited her for a couple of hours twice and not once since she had awoken. Lucifer had begged to be by her bedside via text but she just didn't want to handle Lucifer and her mother.

It really was odd. Why hadn't Dan visited her? She knew he was busy with work but not one visit? Due to his disappearing act she hadn't been able to break up with him yet. It was the one part about returning to work that she dreaded but it had to be done. It was better to just rip off the band-aid quickly.

She approached the bull pen where her desk was located. Most unis didn't have desks the first few years on the force, but Chloe had proved herself one of the best uniformed cops on the force by helping take down a drug kingpin last year. She was pretty close to making detective.

She found two large bouquets of flowers on her desk. One was a dozen, long-stemmed roses. Very traditional and beautiful. The other was colorful mix of wildflowers centered around her favorite flower: a white lily. She picked up the cards.

The roses card read:  
Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
I'm sorry you got shot,  
but I'm here for you.  
Love, Dan.

Except he hadn't been there for her. She hadn't needed him but if she had he was nowhere to be found. Chloe looked another critical eye over the roses. She appreciated the thought but really she hated roses. They were so traditional and so...boring. Kind of like Dan, a stray thought occurred to her. She silenced it. Also his poem was kind of insensitive. She had almost died and he was making light of it?

Chloe shook her head and gazed at the next card.

The lilies card read:  
My love,  
I can't wait for us to be reunited.  
I've missed you every second,  
Good luck on your first day back,  
Please stay safe. You're my world. I'll see you tonight  
Love Me

Pleasure filled her as she read Lucifer's card. When he wanted to he really could woo her and he had once said he was horrible at romance. But like almost everything Lucifer tried at, he succeeded.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around quickly to see Dan. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Hello partner welcome back!" His head turned to the large bouquet sitting on her desk. His chest puffed out, he had gotten her the most expensive roses at the florist. He looked curiously at the other bouquet, clearly more vibrant and colorful than his red roses."Chloe, I see you got my flowers. Who are the other ones from?"

Chloe slipped Lucifer's card into her back pocket. No way was she telling Dan the truth. "My mom. She just wanted to wish me good luck."

Dan raised an eyebrow at her. When he had met Penelope at the hospital the woman was caught between worry and cursing her daughter for becoming a cop. Now she was wishing her luck at the job that almost killed her? Dan didn't buy it. And he thought that card had something to do with what he had heard mumbled under Chloe's breathe in her coma. The only word she had said and he was the only one to hear it the day before she woke up. Just one word.

Lucifer.

Not Dan. Not Penelope. Not even John.

Lucifer.

There weren't to many Lucifers out there. None that Dan had ever heard of in LA except the big Lucifer himself. What parents in their right minds would name their child after the devil?

He had been unable to visit Chloe the first couple of days after she woke up due to his work obligations. One night out on patrol with another uni the other officer asked him if he had tried an amazing new club Lux. It had just opened that week and it was already one of the hottest places in town. Dan had only half listened as the uni went into detail about the den of debauchery that was Lux. Than he talked about its eccentric owner and his name and how he claimed he was the devil.

Lucifer Morningstar.

He had Dan's rapid attention than and a cold chill went down his spine. Chloe had called the devil's name and another man mysteriously appeared with the same odd first name?

Dan didn't believe in coincidences.

He looked up Lucifer Morningstar and found than all of his records were less than a week old.

He literally didn't exist a week ago.

How was that possible?

His attention turned back to the present and to Chloe. "Dan we need to talk. Can we go find an empty conference room? I have to meet the captain in a little while."

Dan nodded and followed Chloe into an empty room, a pit forming in his stomach.

Chloe closed the door behind them and took Dan's hand. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Dan we've been together for six months now and I've had fun. You're been really patient and I appreciate it. But with everything that happened with the shooting it's made me reevaluate the direction my life is heading in. You're a great friend and a great partner. I want to keep those relationships. I just don't think we're right for each romantically and I think we should end that part of our relationship."

Dan looked at her disbelievingly. He had a feeling this was coming but he hadn't expected it so soon. It had been six months and she hadn't slept with him but Dan had just thought she was traditional and respected that. But with this Lucifer character potentially in the picture Dan had suspicions about the real reason she was breaking up with him.

"So what...you want to see other people?"

"In a sense. Just only other people Dan. I don't think we can be together as more than friends and colleagues."

Dan nodded. Inwardly he was fuming but he put on a happy face for her. "Okay, thanks for being up front about this. I guess you can't help how you feel?"

Chloe looked at his astonished. He was usually such a hothead where emotions were concerned. "You're really okay with this?"

Dan smiled at her. "Sure am. I'm happy just being your friend and partner."

Chloe sighed in relief. That had gone so much better than she had expected. This was the first time she had broken up with someone she had been serious about. She hugged Dan joyfully and he slid his band down to her back pocket and yanked Lucifer's card from it. He slid it into his front without Chloe seeing.

She beamed at him. "Thank you for being so understanding Dan. I have to go meet with the captain now. Maybe next week we can meet for coffee and you can catch me up on what's been happening around here?"

Dan smiled at her again. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, partner." Chloe returned his smile and left the conference room to go meet the captain. When she was safely out of site he turned the card over and hungrily devoured the words.

The writing was in neat cursive. He read Lucifer's thoughtful words as a red, blinding rage filled him. This was not from her mother as she had claimed. She had lied to him and had been lying to him for quite a long time. This Lucifer character might have only been around a few months, but the level of intimacy in the card spoke of a longer lasting relationship. She had probably been cheating on him the whole time they were together. He had been afraid of that and that was why he hadn't visited her in the hospital.

God she probably had slept with him.

A man who told people he was the devil and owned a nightclub full of sex, drugs, and booze. How the hell had Chloe even gotten involved with someone like that?

He had to be using her.

His poor Chloe, innocent and easily manipulated. All of this probably wasn't her fault that asshole must have done something to her. The card said they were meeting tonight, he knew that must be at Lux. He would just have to follow Chloe on her way out tonight so he could save her from that devil.


	16. The Confrontation

Chloe left work early having been instructed by her captain to have limited work hours that week. it was a little after lunchtime and Chloe thought she'd head over to Lux early. She was eager to see her husband.

Lucifer sat in the middle of his club playing his piano. A soulful melody echoed throughout the empty club. Chloe quietly made her way into the club, casually wondering where Maze might be. She caught sight of him and her heart skipped a beat. Had he always been so gorgeous? Or was she just suffering from the weeks without him? She didn't now and she didn't care. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. He jumped, surprised having not heard anyone enter. Turning around he met her eyes.

"Chloe, you're early. Thank father." Lucifer yanked her froward until she was straddling his lap and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. They made out for a few minutes, tounges dueling and hot breaths mingling.

Chloe pulled away resting her forehead against his. "God Lucifer I missed you. Six weeks is to long."

Lucifer raised on eyebrow at that. "It would have been much shorter had you let me visit you. We could have been having all sorts of fun instead of this unnecessary deprivation."

Chloe sighed. "And have you meet my mother? Yeah not yet. Where's Maze anyway?"

"Your mother is going to find me delightful. Look at the affect I have on her daughter. " Lucifer waggled his eyebrows and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "I anticipate Maze found some human to fornicate with." He took her hand and placed it over his obvious arousal. "Now wife, why don't we head upstairs to our penthouse? I have so many plans for us."

Chloe looked at him adoringly. "Lead the way husband."

—

Hours later Lucifer and Chloe laid wrapped in each other's arms, Chloe's head pillowed on Lucifer's chest enjoying the afterglow. The devil had never been a cuddler before Chloe but like everything in his life, it seemed rules didn't apply to her.

"Hmmm do you have to leave soon to open the club?" Chloe asked him.

"No love. I already arranged for Maze to do it tonight. I might have to make a quick appearance down there tonight, but it's Monday and I don't think it will be as full as normal. This tends to be the slowest night of the week."

Chloe snuggled deeper into his chest, pleased that she had him mostly to herself tonight. Lucifer kissed her head in response. They both started to drift off, secure and happy for the first time in weeks. Chloe had completely fallen asleep when Lucifer heard the chime of an elevator. Thinking it was Maze checking in, he removed himself from Chloe's embrace and he put on his boxers and silk robe. He made his way to his living room and found a strange man sitting at his bar. The man's body language just screamed rage. He was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hello? Who are you and why are you in my home?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the man.

The man ignored Lucifer's questions. He turned to him. "Are you Lucifer Morningstar?"

"Yes I am, but I think the more important question is who are you? I'm all for breaking and entering usually but I'm rather busy at the moment so if you could see yourself out, that would be tops."

The man snorted at Lucifer. "I bet you're busy alright. You're busy with my girlfriend."

"I can assure you the only woman I'm busy with is….wait your girlfriend?" Something dawned on Lucifer and a huge smile covered his face. "You…you're Dan aren't you?" Lucifer looked Dan up and down critically. "Well you could be worse, but there's no accounting for taste."

"You're just as everybody described, insufferable and arrogant. Where's Chloe!? What have you done to her? Have you drugged her?"

Anger crossed Lucifer's face at Dan's implication.

"I'd never force anyone, especially Chloe. I don't need to resort to that to get people in my bed. Chloe has come into my bed most willingly."

Rage blinded Dan and he went to hit Lucifer but he was to fast and avoided Dan's punch completely. He grabbed Dan's arms an held them behind his back. "You son of a bitch! I knew it! She's been sleeping with you the whole time she's been dating me."

Lucifer shook his head in the negative. "I assure you, this is all a fairly recent development by your Earthly standards."

Having heard male voices screaming at each other, Chloe had woken up. She grabbed the first thing on the floor she could find, Lucifer's white shirt, and buttoned it and left the bedroom to see what the commotion was. She saw Lucifer and Dan.

Outraged at Dan's intrusion and guessing he must have followed her Chloe yelled at him. "Dan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright and I wanted to see if you were cheating on me! And you have been! You lied to me. You said the reason for our breakup was because you didn't have romantic feelings for me anymore. Now I find out you've been fucking this guy? What the hell Chloe? He's a nutjob."

"Watch it!" Growled Lucifer from behind Dan's back.

Chloe sighed. "I may have omitted Lucifer's existence when I broke up with you, but that doesn't make my reasons any less valid. No I wasn't cheating on you. Lucifer and I happened after I had already decided to end our relationship. All those reasons still doesn't explain why you're in my boyfriend's penthouse and how you knew abut him!"

Dan scoffed. "Oh like it was hard to figure out. You said his name when you were in your coma. Than I hear about a nut job calling himself the devil running a club. I knew where'd you be. Really Chloe? This guy out of all the men in this city?"

Chloe looked at him angrily. "You don't know anything about him."

"The rumors speak for themselves. I know he's forcing you Chloe, let me help you?"

Chloe could see Lucifer's eye blaze red at Dan's implication. Oh boy. She had to deescalate the situation now or Dan might get hurt. Her usual way of calming him down was sex but that clearly wasn't going to happen with Captain Moron still in the penthouse.

"Lucifer let him go. I need you to calm down."

Lucifer's eyes were still red. "What he said about us…."

Chloe sighed. "I know. Please just calm down for me? Can you meet in the other room? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Lucifer's eyes went back to normal. He shook his head as he looked between her and Dan.

"I won't leave you alone with him."

Dan laughed. "As if I'm the one she has to worry about."

Chloe shushed him. "Dan you're not helping. Lucifer please do as I asked."

Lucifer sighed but went along with her wishes, releasing Dan and making his way over to their bedroom.

Chloe's attention turned back to Dan. "Dan this is inappropriate on so many levels. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm fine and I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I want you to to leave."

Dan sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. How did you get involved with that asshole anyway?"

Chloe shook her head. "What I do and who I do it with are not your business anymore Dan. We're work colleagues and I wanted us to stay friends but I'm beginning to doubt that is possible. I can't have a friend who I'm always going to be worried about breaking into my boyfriend's house."

Dan scowled. "He's your boyfriend than? Moving rather quick aren't you Chloe? And you already slept with him obviously."

"Dan it's none of your business and you're only proving my point. Get out of here now or I'll make you. For the sake of any kind of relationship we might have in the future, respect my wishes now."

Dan was angry but realized he risked alienating Chloe even more if he didn't listen to her.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when that bastard breaks your heart." Dan stomped over to the elevator and pushed the button. Chloe sighed in relief as he entered and the elevator doors closed. She turned and went back to the bedroom where she found Lucifer glaring out the window. He had lost the silk robe and was just in his boxers. Chloe came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His shoulders were bunched up and taunt. She laid kissed along his back and she felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked concerned.

Lucifer turned to her. "I'm fine love. He just made me angry. I didn't like the implications he was making about our relationship."

Chloe sighed and rested her head behind his shoulder blades. "Unfortunately I think we might get a few people thinking the wrong things about our relationship. Not that their opinions matter, but still that's why I wanted to keep it quiet for a little bit. I just wanted to enjoy us. I'm in love with you Lucifer and that's all I care about right now."

Lucifer turned around wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a long kiss. He scooped her up bridal style and tossed her on the bed. Her laughter followed as he jumped on the bed behind her. Grabbing both her arms and pining them above her head Lucifer stared deeply into her eyes. "You're right darling. All that matters right now is us. I'm so completely in love with you everything else dims in comparison."

Chloe looked at him lovingly and smiled, escaping his grasp and pulling his head down to meet her lips.

No one could say life with the devil was ever boring.


	17. Busted

Penelope Decker walked up to her daughter's precinct expecting to surprise her for lunch. Her daughter had returned to work two weeks ago and had contacted her sparsely since. Penelope had been on assignment out of state anyway and likewise didn't have much time for personal calls. Before Chloe's shooting it wasn't unusual for Penelope and Chloe to go days and even weeks without talking to each other. Penelope and her daughter had always had a strained relationship and it had especially deteriorated since the death of Chloe's father who would act as a bridge between them. Penelope wanted to start developing a better relationship with her daughter. The few weeks of living together had been hard on both of them, but she thought it was a good foundation to moving forward. If Chloe's relationship with Dan continued as it seemed it was going, she'd hopefully have a son-in-law and grandchildren to share with Chloe soon. Marriage and children would be a life experience they could bond over and that Penelope could offer advice on.

As Penelope arrived in the bullpen she went to the location of her daughter's desk and found it empty. Penelope sighed and looked around the bullpen hoping to see her daughter. She spotted her daughter's partner sitting at another desk working on some paperwork. Penelope brightened, surely he'd know where Chloe was. Walking over to the desk Penelope cleared her throat to announce herself.

Dan looked up from his desk surprised to see Chloe's mother. "Penelope, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Chloe? I wanted to surprise her for lunch. Is she out on assignment?"

Dan scoffed. "No she's out to lunch, probably with that new lunatic boyfriend of hers."

Penelope looked at him confused. "What? I thought you were together?"

Dan shook his head no. "She broke up with me two weeks ago for some crazy club owner. Calls himself Lucifer Morningstar. His club is called Lux, he lives on the top floor."

Penelope shook her head. "I can't believe she would do something like that. It's so out of character for her."

"Yeah well ever since she was shot it seems like her priorities are all sorts of fucked up. Personally I think he has something over her though I haven't been able to find out what. She threatened to kick my ass if I didn't leave her alone outside of work." Taking out a piece of paper Dan scribbled down Lux's address. "Here's Lux's address. I would bet she's there now."

Penelope had been in show business her entire adult life and she was familiar with oddities of the world more than most people would be, but a name like Lucifer Morningstar was even a bit much for her. She didn't know Dan very well but her daughter had always spoken very highly of him and he had always seemed attentive and caring to Chloe. For rational, honest Chloe to suddenly break up with him for a man who ran a nightclub and named himself after the devil there surely had to be more to the story. Penelope couldn't let it rest, she had to find Chloe and find out from her own lips what was going on.

—

Chloe panted heavily as she rode Lucifer to completion. She bounced up and down on his cock while listening to his breathy moans and urges to continue.

"Fuck Chloe! Yes!"

"Lucifer!" Chloe gave an extra swivel of her hips and Lucifer growled as he emptied himself inside her. Chloe followed soon after with white flashes appearing in front of her eyes as she reached her peak. She flopped down on the bed next to Lucifer as their heavy breathing slowly returned to normal.

Lucifer drew Chloe towards his chest which his arm which she happily snuggled into.

"Well played, Mrs. Morningstar, well played."

"I told you I could last longer than you."

"You're absolutely right. I'll never underestimate your sexual prowess again."

"Damn straight you won't." Chloe giggled as Lucifer flipped them over and met her lips in response. She broke apart from him and grinned.

"Hmm…I have to get to work soon."

"No you don't. Stay here and continue having some afternoon delight with me. I bet no one will realize you're gone."

"I have some meeting this afternoon for a case I've been assisting on. I think they might be getting ready to offer me a detective position. The whole getting shot thing got me a lot of brownie points. I've proven myself to the higher ups it seems."

Lucifer growled as his eyes flamed red. "Anyone who spends five minutes with you and doesn't realize how capable and brilliant you are needs to spend a couple of days with me in a place where the sun doesn't shine."

Any other woman might have become frightened by his eyes. Any woman might have been intimidated at her husband threatening her boss. Chloe Morningstar wasn't just any other woman though.

"Down Fido, I've got it covered." She drew his lips back to hers and his eyes returned to normal.

"Sure you don't want me to grease the wheels for you to make it easier? Some people in the LAPD owe me some favors."

Chloe sighed. "Of course they do. No Lucifer. I want to earn this myself otherwise how do I really know if I can handle the job?"

"You can handle anything you set your mind to, my love."

"Thank you Lucifer. So you'll stay out it?"

"If that's what you wish." Lucifer returned his lips to hers silencing her any farther. Lucifer heard his cell phone from his bedside table where it sat. He broke his kiss with Chloe and sighed. He rolled over and grabbed the phone seeing the call was from Maze.

"That's strange." Lucifer said. "Why would she be calling me? She's just downstairs."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders as Lucifer pressed his phone to accept the call.

"What is it Maze?"

"I have a human who's claiming to be Decker's mother. She's demanding to see her."

"Keep her down there Mazikeen. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Lucifer hung up the phone and turned to his wife. She looked at his puzzlingly. "Lucifer, what's going on?"

"It seems we have another human visitor."

"Oh not Dan again!"

"No the douche has been intelligent enough to stay away it seems. Though I wouldn't doubt he had some hand in bringing our current guest to us. Your mother is here."

"Oh god no." Chloe dropped her face down in the pillow and screamed.

"Not father's doing this time it seems, just your douche. It seems I get meet the illustrious Penelope Decker sooner than you planned darling."

Chloe's response was to scream into her pillow again.

Lucifer chuckled. "Now love, it's not so bad. This meeting had to happen at some point, better it be sooner than later. As much as I love being your dirty little secret it's nice to get things out in the open isn't it?"

Chloe sighed and rose her head from the pillow. "Fine but I don't want her up here yet. I don't need her to know we're living together yet. Don't say we're married. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Okay than."

Chloe gave him an eye. "Lucifer, promise me you won't tell her we're married. I know you. You'll make it slip out somehow. You love grandstanding."

"Oh ye of little faith."

Chloe continued to glare at him. "Fine I won't say anything about us being married. Is this how you treat the man responsible for just giving you all of those fantastic orgasms?"

Chloe ignored him as she had learned to do. "I need to get cleaned up. I look like I just had sex."

"Darling, you did just have sex. Mind-blowing, bloody amazing sex. You're welcome."

"You need to get cleaned up too."

"As if I'd meet your mother in anything less than my best."

Chloe and Lucifer got cleaned up and dressed and made their way over to the penthouse elevator. Chloe took a deep breathe as the elevator reached Lux and Lucifer whispered "relax" into her ear. Side by side they made their way over to the bar where Penelope was seated being served drinks by Maze. Penelope turned her head and caught sight of her daughter and the handsome devil by her side.

"Hello dear."

"Hi mom. What are you doing here?"

"Well I think the more interesting question is why are you here? Why do I need to find out from your apparently ex-boyfriend about a new man in your life?"

Chloe's eye started to twitch. "You went to the precinct? You spoke to Dan?"

"Well how many exes do you have hun?"

"Why were you at the precinct mom?"

"What it's a crime to want to surprise my daughter for lunch? I see though that you already made lunch plans. This must be your new beau!"

Lucifer smiled brilliantly at her. "Lucifer Morningstar, how lovely to meet you! I must say i'm a huge fan. I've seen every single one of your films. I don't see how you could be Chloe's mother you look way to young."

Penelope beamed at him. "Mr. Morningstar you flatter me. Tell me do you own this club?"

"Please call me Lucifer. Yes, this my club."

"And you live on top? You must do very well to be able to rent this place."

"Oh no I own it."

"Mother!" Chloe whispered loudly.

Penelope ignored her looking at Lucifer with interest. "You have a very interesting name Lucifer. How did you come about it."

"The usual way. It's what my parents named me."

"Mother!"

"Really? And what exactly are you to my daughter?"

Before Lucifer could answer Chloe grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him to her to try to stop her mom's line of questioning. "He's my boyfriend mom."

"Chloe why wouldn't you tell me you had such a delicious man for a boyfriend? This is the kind of thing you tell your mother."

Chloe's eye continued to twitch.

Penelope turned her eyes to Lucifer again. "Tell me what are your intentions towards Chloe?"

Lucifer answered before Chloe could react. "Oh we're engaged to be married."

Penelope looked starstruck. "You're engaged!? Chloe!"

"Lucifer!" Chloe looked shocked at Lucifer.

Maze who had been watching the whole interaction with amusement started laughing hysterically.

It wasn't helping.

Penelope grabbed Chloe in a tight embrace. "Oh my little girl is getting married! I can't wait to start planning the wedding. I have so many people who would love to come."

She turned towards Lucifer and beamed. "You wonderful man! I never thought I'd see the day Chloe would get married." She embraced Lucifer in a tight embrace. She released Lucifer and looked between the two of them. "You two are going to give me such beautiful grandchildren."

Lucifer turned pale white at that comment but Penelope ignored him.

Maze laughed harder now having fallen to the floor after losing her ability to stand upright.

"I have so many calls to make! Oh this is such amazing news." Chloe tried to protest but Penelope shushed her. "Now dear, it's not every day your little girl gets engaged to such an important man. We'll meet for lunch this weekend to start to discuss the wedding details." Penelope turned on her heels

"MOM!"

"Call me this week darling." Penelope happily strolled out of Lux with Chloe calling for her behind her, only wedding planning on her mind.

Chloe turned angrily to Lucifer who remained frozen in his place. "See what you started!"

"I only said I wouldn't tell her we were married. You said nothing about an engagement. I thought it would move things along. Clearly I underestimated how quickly the woman moves. Apparently we have children already."

"You see why I didn't want to tell her right away?"

"I'll admit that was perhaps a misstep on my end."

"Oh it's not just a misstep pal. You'll be sleeping alone tonight in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Why would you punish both of us?"

"I'm that determined to make you suffer. I don't have time to discuss this in detail right now. I'm going to be late getting back to work."

Chloe turned on her heel and made her way to Lux's entrance.

Lucifer turned to Maze. "You can stop laughing now it's really not that funny."

"Oh yes it is. Who knew a human could resist the devil? Better get used to the blue balls daddy."

Maze burst back into hysterical laughter as Lucifer glared at her.


	18. Discussions and Weddings

"I blame you for this Lucifer. If you had just kept your mouth shut I wouldn't have to keep dodging my mom's phone calls. She just won't listen when I tell her I don't want a big wedding."

"I believe I apologized multiple times already. I don't know what else to say."

Chloe sighed. Lucifer and Chloe were in the kitchen of the penthouse having dinner. Chloe actively dodging her mom's phone calls. "We already got married in hell. It's kind of hard to top that. Let's just legalize it on Earth and take a trip down to the courthouse. If I say we got married already maybe it will make her calm down a bit." Chloe had an idea.

"Lucifer could you use your desire powers on her? Try to convince her to drop the subject of weddings?"

"I suppose I could. What would I get in return?"

"Really? How about a wife who doesn't want to kick your ass?" Chloe glared at him over her food.

"Kinky."

"Lucifer remember you're mortal around me. I could cost lasting damage to your favorite parts of you."

"That sounds like a fair trade."

"I thought you'd see it my way. You can go tomorrow and talk to her, hopefully she won't start on the grandchildren tirade again."

Lucifer looked uncomfortable at the mention of grandchildren again. She had noticed his distracted look every time the subject was brought up by her mother.

"Lucifer why do you get that look every time the subject of us having children together comes up?"

Lucifer sighed. "I have to admit the idea of procreation is not one that is particularly appealing to me."

"So you don't want to have children at all? Or is it just with me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! Darling, you must not think that. The problem lies with me I assure you."

Chloe looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand. You helped raised your niece and you're still quite close. Why would children be an unpleasant?"

"You know about the children I've met in hell. Evil little buggers. Some were worse than their adult counterparts because most children don't wind up in hell. My father usually grants them a special dispensation and rarely will send one my way."

"That's not all children Lucifer, it's just a small fraction. Most are good and innocent."

"I know that logically but it's very hard not to see the evil ones in the ones on Earth."

"Our children wouldn't be like that."

"Love, no child of yours could ever be evil, but the devil would still be their father."

Chloe went over to Lucifer's chair and sat in his lap. She grabbed his face and brought it to hers.

"You're not evil Lucifer. You must have a low estimation of me if you think I could fall in love with someone evil."

"Of course not. I have nothing but highest respect for you. You're so good Chloe and so pure. I couldn't force you to bear the children of the devil."

"You can't force me into something i want to do. Lucifer, what did I tell you I want above all other things the day we met?"

"Love, family, and a career."

"That's right. I have a career that I can be proud of. I have you." Chloe pulled him into a kiss. "That's love. There's just one last thing I want out of life. I want to have your children, only yours."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "That's what you truly desire?"

"It is. It might not be something I want to happen right this minute but in the next few years? Absolutely."

"Than I'm in. I do have a condition of my own."

"Yes?"

"One pregnancy. I think more than one child would be to much for us to handle. This child won't be all human remember? It will be half-angel."

Chloe nodded her agreement though she was a little disappointed. She thought back to the image that she had when she was in the hospital of a little boy and girl. She didn't like the thought of only one coming into existence. "Okay Lucifer, that's fair."

Lucifer brought her back into another kiss. "Thank you love."

Chloe returned his kiss enthusiastically relieved that their talk had finally taken place. It had been a topic that had been weighing increasingly on her mind over the last few weeks. She admitted it had been impulsive not having had the discussion with Lucifer prior to their wedding, but everything had been so chaotic it was understandable they hadn't gotten around to it. She was glad to have a firm answer from him on the topic.

"Lucifer? I need to know we're going to be a team on this? When we have a child we're both going to be equally involved parents?"

"I won't be my father Chloe. He may have abandoned me because of a little teenage rebellion, but our child will have me be a presence in their life."

Chloe smiled at him. "Thank you Lucifer. This is all I've wanted since my father died you know. A family. Love." Chloe cupped his cheek with her hand. "I want Earth to be home for you Lucifer. I want to be your home. I want you to be loved."

"I love you." Lucifer said gazing at her adoringly.

"I love you too." They remained silent for a few minutes reveling in one another and both marveling at their luck at finding the other one.

Who knew a fallen angel with daddy issues and a slightly optimistic rookie cop would make each other happy?

They finished their meal and returned to lighter conversation eventually making their way to their bedroom to express their love as newlyweds usually do.

—

Lucifer was able to convince Penelope to drop a huge wedding affair and agree to a small courthouse ceremony in return for a large reception at Lux when he covertly hinted that grandchildren might be coming in the near future. He also had to turn the charm up quite a bit. Penelope drew her own conclusions as to if and when of grandchildren. Chloe still wasn't thrilled with the idea of still having a reception but at least she wouldn't have to wear a horrible large white wedding dress.

Not that white really fit her anymore since she met Lucifer.

The wedding ceremony and reception went off surprisingly well. There were a few of Chloe's old friends from high school and college and her cinematic adventures and the precinct. She included Dan. He was being surprisingly agreeable tonight. Given some time and distance from the whole breaking up debacle he had actually started to get on fairly well with her again. Even Lucifer. They oddly had gotten along sometimes bonding over their shared loved of movies. Chloe was glad because she didn't have many friends and Dan had been a good one before she had started becoming involved with Lucifer.

Lucifer's sister attended the ceremony, it was Chloe's first time meeting her and she said she were in the neighborhood. There was Maze too. Other than that no one from Lucifer's side attended. Most of the guests were Penelope's friends. Chloe had anticipated the guest list prior to telling her mom she was engaged and that had been one of the key factors of her refusing a large wedding. This was bad enough.

Chloe had worn a simple and understated but still gorgeous red dress for the ceremony and reception. Lucifer being Lucifer dressed up in a tuxedo. While Chloe did appreciate the site he made in a penguin suit, running her eyes over him hungrily, the problem was others did too. She got to watch her mom's friends flirting, staring, and covertly trying to touch her husband. At this point she was used to woman hitting on him and him occasionally flirting back but this was ridiculous. To his credit he wasn't flirting back. Most of the people at the reception were in their fifties and sixties. If Lucifer was actually the age he appeared to be they would be considered cougars. Of course Lucifer had the maturity level of a child so it all evened out.

Chloe stood by the bar nursing a glass of champagne. The night was getting late and all she wanted was for the stupid reception to end. Lost in her thoughts and drink she felt a muscular arm wrap around her and a voice whisper in her here.

"Well hello my darling wife. The question is why are you over here alone when you should be dancing with me?"

"Where are all of your adoring fans?"

"Your mom's friends? Overly friendly. As much as I enjoy female attention those women were a little to aggressive even for me. Besides I only have eyes for one woman. C'mon let's dance. Than I'll bring you upstairs and properly consummate this marriage."

Chloe rolled her eyes. He was like a horny 12-year-old who had just discovered internet porn. "Our marriage has been pretty well consummated Lucifer. Many times in many places."

"We need to consummate it accordingly to your Earthly laws. When in Rome and all that."

Chloe lifted an eyebrow and feigned disapproval. "If we must Lucifer. For the sake of legality than."

Lucifer smirked at her. "Yes I'm sure all the orgasms we give each other are such a difficulty for you."

Chloe's cheeks turned red and she looked around frantically to see if her mom's friends had heard. Thankfully they were all either dancing or at the other spot in the club that was serving drinks. Of course Lucifer Morningstar couldn't throw a wedding without an open bar.

"Lucifer look who's around before you speak. Don't embarrass me in front my mom's friends." He smirked gleefully at her. 12-year-old boy indeed. "Fine you devil. Let's dance."

Lucifer and Chloe took off to the dance floor. Their marriage was freshly consummated that night and all Earthly legalities properly observed for a human marriage.


	19. Conception

One Year Later

Chloe and Lucifer had enjoyed one year of marriage. Chloe had been promoted to detective and Lux continued to do very well. Lucifer had taken to calling her "his detective". She pretended to hate it at first but it actually a bit of a turn on. She liked thinking of herself as his, as archaic as it sounded there it was. Their marriage was going pretty well and Chloe had to admit Lucifer had surprised her with how well he had done as a husband. He had truly lived up to his promises. He hadn't cheated on her and had kept most knowledge of his more unsavory dealings away from her. Given how well everything had progressed in their lives Chloe felt comfortable approaching Lucifer and telling him she felt it was time to try for a child.

She was ready.

She hoped he was.

That night as she returned home from work and made her way to the elevator, it was still to early for Lux's party to have started, she contemplated how she would approach the topic with Lucifer.

She found him in their bedroom preparing for Lux's opening hours. He had just emerged from the shower and he was wrapped in nothing but a towel. Water droplets danced down his toned chest and disappeared into his towel.

Chloe's mouth went dry as it always did when she saw him shirtless and a tidal wave of lust hit her. Her mind immediately went into the gutter as she started fantasizing about removing Lucifer's towel.

Lucifer felt he was being watched and turned to look at Chloe.

"Evening darling. I'm just getting ready for work. How was your day?"

Chloe shook her head to rid herself of her lustful thoughts to focus on the the subject she wanted to discuss with him. "Fine. Dan and I closed the Harrison case today."

"Really that's wonderful! We should celebrate. Come down to Lux with me tonight we'll make a night of it."

"Actually Lucifer there's something I wanted to talk to you about and I was actually hoping it was something we could do something about tonight."

"Color me intrigued my love. What is this topic that needs our immediate attention?"

"A baby. As in our baby."

"I wasn't aware we had one."

"Our theoretical baby than. I seem to recall a certain devil promising me one when I decided the time was right. Well Lucifer the time is right and I'm ready."

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. "Are you now? You realize love that if I intend to impregnate you it will happen immediately. That's the way it happened when the other nephilim were conceived."

"Yes I gathered as much."

"Are you sure this is what you want right this minute? You've only received your promotion fairly recently. I'd have thought you would want to focus on that for a while."

"I love my job Lucifer but I see so much bad in the world now. I want to know i brought something good into it."

Lucifer nodded his understanding. "If that's what you desire detective. I can never refuse you anything you truly desire."

Chloe smiled at him lovingly. She walked up to him and ran her hand down his toned stomach until reached his towel. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She ripped his towel away and looked him up and down lust clearly written on her face.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"So many things Lucifer." Chloe grabbed a hold of Lucifer's erection that was already at half mast. Chloe ran her hand up and down his erection as a groan emerged deep from Lucifer's throat.

"It takes two parties to create offspring detective. Let's get you ready."

Lucifer made swift work of Chloe's clothes both her shirt, pants, and underwear falling quick to the ground. At the exposure of her nipples Lucifer took the left one in his mouth and grabbed the right one with his hand. He massaged it and played with it until her nipple stood at attention. He switched breast and lavished attention on the other one with his mouth. Chloe moaned her approval.

Chloe felt Lucifer's hot breath her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight there's no way you won't have a baby in there when we're done." Chloe shuddered at his words. She always loved dirty talk but the thought of their lovemaking creating a life tonight added an extra level of intimacy to their romp. It also just seemed hotter.

"Yes Lucifer! Fill me up with your come. Give me your baby." Lucifer's lips met hers and tongues dueled. Chloe whispered in his ear. "Lucifer I'm so wet already you could just slide in. I don't need any foreplay tonight."

Usually foreplay was Lucifer's favorite part of sex but tonight he was so hard he just wanted to get straight down to the main event. "I'm going to fill you up than. Do you want my cock Chloe?"

Smug bastard, but Chloe was beyond begging at this point. She was soaking for him. "Yes! Lucifer yes!"

"Do you want me to put my baby inside of you?"

"Lucifer please!"

Lucifer lined his cock up with her entrance and slide home. They both groaned deeply as they were connected. Lucifer started thrusting deeply. His wings emerged from his back and wrapped around him and Chloe. Chloe dug her nails into his shoulder, more turned on than she had ever been and urging him on. He took his thumb and rubbed it over her clit knowing it was going to be over faster than he had planned.

An intense orgasm hit Chloe faster as she moved her hands down to his ass pulling him closer to her. She screamed his name and Lucifer followed suit. His come flooded her, where he knew it would travel up to her womb and create their child. Chloe smiled sighed contently as Lucifer collapsed on top of her and she lovingly stroked the hair on the back of his head. His wings covered them both, like a soft blanket on top of them. She planted kisses on his face as he sighed in contentment.

His sparkling eyes met hers as he smiled at her. "We just made a baby." Chloe said in wonder.

"That was the idea."

"Lucifer I'm…" Chloe was to overcome with emotion to effectively put words together. "I'm so glad I get to experience this with you. Despite what you might think I know you're going to be a great father."

"Truly?"

"I'll admit I had my doubts at first but you've really changed since we've been together. You're more caring and you've gotten so much better at not always doing what you want when you want."

"It's easier to be a better man around you. Our child is going to have the most wonderful mother in the world."

"Oh Lucifer."

"C'mere." Lucifer held his arms out for her to snuggle into. They held each other for a long time like that, dreaming of their future.

They did conceive that night although they were in for a lot of surprises.


	20. Plus Sign

Three Weeks Later

Lucifer and Chloe sat in their bathroom waiting for the results of Chloe's home pregnancy test.

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "Time's up. It's been ten minutes." Chloe picked up the stick and saw a plus sign on it.

A huge smile came across her face.

"I'm pregnant."

"Darling…" Lucifer knew this was coming but he was still at a loss for words. Chloe excitingly grabbed him in a hug and smashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss she leaned her forehead against his.

"Holy shit Lucifer. We're going to be parents."

"This news feels…different than I thought it would. I knew this was coming but it's giving me this overwhelming sensation I've never felt."

"Pride? Happiness? Love? Nervous? A little of all of them?"

"Perhaps…I'm not sure."

"I'm feeling all of them too Lucifer. This is kinda of a major life event. I can't believe in all of your existence you've never had a child before."

Lucifer shook his head. "Before you I had absolutely no desire to procreate. The thought of a child of yours is not an unpleasant one."

"You say strangely sweet things to me."

"We're going to get you the best doctor in this city. Lucifer Morningstar's wife and child will only get the best because you Chloe deserve the best."

"I like my doctor."

"Humor me. There's a top obstetrician that owes me a favor. She'd be delighted to deliver our child."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course an obstetrician owes you a favor. Who doesn't?" Lucifer's eyes looked beseechingly into hers.

Chloe smiled. "Ok Lucifer if it will make you feel better I'll visit the obstetrician you want. I'm still going to my doctor though."

Lucifer nodded his acceptance and kissed her on the forehead while Chloe returned to his embrace.

Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker were going to be parents.

Lucifer Morningstar was going to be a father.

Lucifer knew his child was going to cause a stir up in heaven. Who would have ever imagined the devil would produce a nephilim with a human with a pure soul? Lucifer was still the light bringer. Their child was going to be powerful and Lucifer made it his mission to protect his wife and child from any harm that might be lurking around the corner.


	21. Demonmother

Maze found Lucifer's gradual transformation interesting to observe. He still partied but miraculously ever since meeting Chloe Decker he had no interest in other lovers.

Maze had been annoyed at first but now she just thought it was funny.

Lucifer Morningstar, Satan himself, was completely whipped by a human woman.

She had found Chloe's situation amusing at first and gradually she had learned to respect the mortal for not totally losing her shit in hell.

She was also envious to a degree. Lucifer had always seemed so closed off and emotionally detached, even from her who had spent millennia serving him. He had managed to fall in love. It was something Maze wondered if she was capable of. Lucifer had a soul though and she did not. Maybe that was the difference?

To top it all off Lucifer had gone and knocked up his human.

Lucifer and Chloe was going to be responsible for raising a full-functioning human/angel creature that might end up being more powerful than Lucifer himself.

Holy shit. Earth was going to be destroyed.

Maze didn't doubt Chloe would have her shit together, Lucifer was the one she doubted. He had never seemed very paternal to her even when during Cecelia's years in hell.

To top off this circus of crazy, Lucifer and Chloe had asked her to be the godmother. Lucifer hated the term and preferred to use the word "protector." Chloe had explained the symbolism, someone who would protect their child when they could not.

Lucifer said she was an obvious choice due to her vow and loyalty to him. It would naturally be extended to his wife and child. Maze felt honored that Chloe would agree to it. Chloe said she liked to consider the demon a friend. That had touched Maze, she had never had a friend before. Lucifer had been about as close as she ever gotten.

And than the biggest clown of all came walking into the big top.

Chloe and Lucifer, (well Chloe really and Lucifer had reluctantly agreed after much persuasion of a sexual nature) had decided to ask Dan to be the godfather of the child. Dan had accepted. Maze had protested strongly. Chloe had told Maze Dan was a friend and since the baby was half human/half angel it made sense for the child to have a mortal and immortal protector. Dan was the best option for human protection.

Maze had reluctantly accepted her argument. There were many things about the human world she still did not understand and she supposed having the little human guarded by one wouldn't be the worst thing for it.

At least the douche was terrified of her. It would be fun to continue to torment him in the years to come.


	22. Double Trouble

Nine Weeks Pregnant

Chloe and Lucifer made their way into Dr. Chan's office. Dr. Chan was the top obstetrician who owed Lucifer a favor. It seemed the good doctor had a bit of a gambling problem but it didn't diminish the quality of her work.

Dr. Chan smiled brightly at Lucifer and Chloe as they entered. "Mr. Morningstar welcome! This must be your lovely wife. I'm Dr. Chan. Pleased to meet you. " Dr. Chan held out her hand for Chloe to shake.

Chloe returned her smile and handshake. "Hello please call me Chloe."

"Congratulations are in order! Your husband has told me you're expecting a little one? How far along do you think you are?"

Lucifer answered for Chloe. "We conceived on approximately the evening of January 15th."

Dr. Chan blinked at him. "That's very approximate. Did you visit another doctor? We usually can't give a specific date."

"That's the day she decided she wanted me to impregnate her and I followed her desires." Lucifer said nonchalantly as if was completely normal.

"Lucifer!" Chloe shouted her face turning red. "Ignore him, he's just kidding."

"Well Chloe I'm going to do an exam to make sure everything's okay. Than we'll be doing an ultrasound and you'll be able to see the baby and hear it's heartbeat."

The exam went well and everything seemed to be progressing normally. Of course normal was relative when you were carrying a nephilim whose father was the devil.

"Everything is looking great Chloe. Your blood pressure is normal and you're at a very healthy weight. I'll get you set up with some prenatal vitamins to help your baby's development. Are you ready to see your baby in person?"

"Absolutely." Chloe excitingly grabbed a hold of Lucifer's hand. He remained strangely silent.

Dr. Chan escorted Chloe over to another room where the ultrasound machine was located. "Alright Chloe. Just lay here. Please lift your shift up over your stomach. I'm going to have to put some of this gel on your stomach. It's going to be cold."

Chloe's body jerked at the introduction of the cold gel to her stomach. Dr. Chan ran the ultrasound reader over her stomach and a gray and distorted picture appeared on the screen next to them. An echoing sound like a hummingbird's flapping wings came from the machine's speakers. Chloe and Lucifer looked at the machine amazed and speechless.

"Everything is looking good. I see a head…and another head." Dr. Chan said surprised.

Lucifer's face turned from amazed to terrified. "It has two heads? Bloody hell. I knew I would muck it up somehow. " Chloe swatted his chest with a smile on her face, trying to contain her laughter. He could be so dense sometimes.

Dr. Chan looked at him strangely. She had strange dealings with him in the past but he had always seemed fairly composed and intelligent. He was a bit slow on the uptake today. "No Mr. Morningstar your baby doesn't have two heads. Your babies each have a single head."

Lucifer's jaw dropped as he looked frantically between Dr. Chan and Chloe. Chloe had a wide smile on her face and was gazing at him with amusement clearly on her face. Dr. Chan shared a similar expression. "Two? We've managed to reproduce twice! Chloe!"

"Lucifer you're going to fine. We're going to be fine. Relax."

"We said one child Chloe."

"No I promised you one pregnancy. You just said you'd prefer one child. This is one pregnancy. That was our deal."

"Touche detective." A grin had appeared on Lucifer's face. "Of course this means I'm so virile and manly that I was able to knock you up twice."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. Dr. Chan looked between the two of them suddenly realizing this was going to be a very long 7 months for her, deals be damned.

—

Chloe laid her head on Lucifer's shoulder as his fingers effortlessly floated over the keys of the piano. She loved to hear him play. He made it seem so easy. Chloe's voice reached out to him and broke his concentration.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes my darling?"

"Be honest here are you miserable about this? I know two kids aren't what we agreed on but I'm pretty happy about it."

"If you're happy than I'm happy. It might not have been what was planned for but I'm finding the best things that happen to me are accidental." He looked pointedly at her.

"Really?"

"I never lie to you love. But we do agree there won't be anymore surprise children in the future yes?"

"I think two little yous is more than enough for one lifetime."

"Hmm…yes. I can't disagree with your logic."

"Do you want boys or girls?"

"Is that a decision we get to make? I'm not an expert in human reproduction although I am an expert in the process." Chloe smacked his chest with a laugh.

"No it's not but you have to have a preference. Don't most men want sons?"

"A son or sons wouldn't be unwelcome. There are many shared experiences I could have with a boy that I don't see possible with a girl. I must admit though I'm rather partial to the idea of daughters."

He never stopped surprising her. "Really why is that?"

"I rather like the idea of raising a little you. I imagine that when those rebellious teenage years come upon us your influence would be more easily felt on daughters than sons. I might have narcissist tendencies but even I don't want to raise myself."

"If we have girls you're going to be ridiculously overprotective and never let boys near them aren't you? They're never going to date."

"I'm not a bigot. If their interest lies with the fairer sex the same rules will apply."

Chloe burst out laughing. Lucifer smirked.

"You must have a preference asking me all these questions."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. Suddenly she was embarrassed. She didn't want to tell Lucifer about the dreams she'd been having since they started sleeping together.

"No lies remember? Now tell me. Surely something as tame as your wishes for the genders of our children aren't embarrassing? Not after everything we've done to each other."

Lucifer sent Chloe a sexy smirk and a shot of liquid gathered between Chloe's thighs as she recalled all of their many adventures together.

"Lucifer…" Chloe moaned low and deep as Lucifer took his hand and ran it down the side of her face. "Fine. I'll tell you. I want a boy and a girl."

"The perfect nuclear family? Now love why would your face heat up before you told me that?"

"No reason." She said to quickly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Lying to your husband? What a naughty girl you are Mrs. Morningstar. Very bad. I can smell your desire now Chloe."

Damn him and his supernatural senses.

He moved closer until his hot breath was on her ear. "Come on Chloe tell me. What is this big secret? I will return the favor in ways of a lingual variety if you speak."

Chloe's breathing became heavy and labored as Lucifer grabbed her earlobe in his mouth and sucked. He was mirroring the act he intended to do to her. His hand creeped down her front until it rested upon her stomach where he spread out his hand and made little circling motions over her womb.

She broke.

"Fine. Fine! I'll tell you."

Lucifer removed himself from her side and looked expectantly at her, smile on his face.

"The night we first slept together, right as I was falling asleep I had an image appear in my head. It was of a little girl and a little boy and they both looked like us. Their coloring favored you though. I could instantly tell they were your children, our children. That's why I was so eager to learn about the nephilim that night. I had the vision again when I woke up in the hospital. My mom was ranting about me getting married and my job and I started to think about you to distract me. The same image of the two kids appeared. I thought it was just a fantasy at first, but I keep seeing it more since I became pregnant. The kids always look the same. Do you think it means something?"

Lucifer's face had turned from joy to one of contemplation. "I think it was a message. I don't know from who or why. I think it means what it initially seems too that we're going to have a boy and a girl. I wish you had told me about this earlier."

"Why what would that have done?"

"I….don't know. My father sends mortal visions sometimes, but so can most celestial beings in heaven. He usually leaves everything up to interpretation but this one seems rather clear. You have to tell me if you have any recurring dreams again. It's not just us anymore." Lucifer looked at her beseechingly.

"Okay Lucifer, I promise."

"Thank you love." Anger crossed Lucifer's face. "If my father or any of those other celestial arseholes start messing with you or our offspring I'll tear them and heaven apart."

Chloe drew him into an embrace to calm him down. She didn't doubt he was serious about his threat. It amazed her how protective Lucifer would become of her when he was provoked. "Sssshhh. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. We have so many more happy things to focus on now. Lucifer, we might have a son and a daughter. Isn't that amazing?"

Lucifer couldn't help but smile at her and the deep happiness on her face. "The most amazing thing in my life outside of you. What do you wish to call the offspring?"

"I've always wanted to name a daughter Beatrice, Trixie for short."

Disgust crossed Lucifer's face. "The name Beatrice is a fine one. Trixie sounds like a hooker."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "I love that name."

"If that's the name you want to give our offspring fine. You're the one incubating them. There's nothing wrong with hookers, it is the world's oldest profession." Chloe rolled her eyes. This was another case of picking her battles, at least she won the war on the subject of the nickname.

"Are there any names you like?"

"It's never something I've really contemplated."

"Boys names are something we should look into. We should also pick another girl's name in case these dreams were just dreams."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "I do think that will be a waste of time darling. Visions sent on a regular basis are rarely wrong."

"Humor me."

"Very well. Now shall we retire to the bedroom? You still smell eager for other activities besides music."

Damn, pregnancy was making her hornier than usual. She grabbed Lucifer's hand and led to their bedroom and he happily followed.


	23. Cravings

Ten Weeks Pregnant

Lucifer felt a sharp jolt against his ribs waking him from a deep sleep.

He felt the pain again.

"Owww! Bullocks! Chloe what are you doing!?"

He looked at the bedside clock. It was 4:00 am. He had just come up from Lux at 2:00 am. There had been an incident with some undesirables that he had to take care of personally.

Chloe glared at him obviously mad at him. Great, what had he done now? It seemed all he did these days was piss her off no matter what he did.

"You didn't pick up more honey mustard!"

Lucifer looked at her like she was insane. A pause happened. "….What?"

"You didn't buy more honey mustard when I sent you to the store yesterday."

"It wasn't on the list you gave me!"

"Yes it was. I distinctly remember putting it on there. Did you steal it? I need it for my pickles." She asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why would I steal your bloody honey mustard? Bloody hell Chloe! Why would you put honey mustard on pickles? It's an insult to food."

"I need it."

Lucifer sighed. "Fine, I'll go out and get some first thing in the morning. Now can we go back to sleep? I'm quite tired."

Chloe glared at him. "Maybe if you didn't stay out to all hours of the morning partying with those whores downstairs!"

Hd his wife gone mad? He knew the divinity was going to break her eventually.

"Chloe…are you going a bit mad?"

"It's not crazy to expect my husband to not be gallivanting around with strippers when his pregnant wife is up here alone."

Lucifer looked at her oddly. "Lux is my business. I need to be there when there are problems. You know Maze called me to take care of an incident down there. You told me to go!"

"Well you should have insisted on staying. It's clear you prefer those whores over me."

"I was only gone for an hour. I spent the rest of the night up here with you. What whores? I know there are some questionable women down there but you know i haven't touched them. It's rather insulting darling. I promised I'd be faithful to you in our marriage vows and I don't break promises."

Chloe's face turned from angry to sad as tears started streaming down her face. She threw herself at Lucifer and wrapped him in an embrace pulling him to her. She snuggled her face into his bare chest. "I'm sorry Lucifer. I know you'd never cheat on me."

Lucifer looked at her confused. "Is this really all about bloody honey mustard?"

Chloe shook her head no. "The pregnancy hormones might be making me a tad emotional. And hungry. And jealous."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. "A tad? I don't think I've ever seen a human have such rapid mood swings. I've seen more rationality on Fox News. "

Chloe drew her head back from his chest and glared at him again. "Watch it buddy. You're still mortal when I'm around. Maybe you should be a little more sympathetic to the woman carrying your children."

Lucifer held his hands up in mock surrender. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. "I'm sorry. You're right, this is all my fault. I'm not being sensitive to your needs. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Go get me honey mustard."

Lucifer whined. "It's 4:00 am!"

"Now." With a groan Lucifer got dressed and made his way to the elevator.

He went to a local 24/7 convenience store to get her precious honey mustard.

When he returned she was in bed having dozed off. He carefully undressed and slipped into bed so as not to wake her and face Hurricane Chloe all over again. His efforts were useless as her eyes fluttered open and she saw him.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes love. Your honey mustard is in the kitchen."

"Oh, I don't want that anymore."

"What?! That why did I make a store run this early in the morning for? On two hours of sleep?"

"Well I wanted it earlier but than I thought about it and honey mustard on pickles actually did sound disgusting. You were right."

Lucifer sighed and fell back on the bed.

Only 30 more weeks of pregnancy left to go.

—

15 Weeks Pregnant

"All right ready for the reveal? Let's see if the babies will cooperate with us today."

Chloe and Lucifer sat in Dr. Chan office getting their latest ultrasound. Today they were finding out the genders of their children. Chloe tightly gripped Lucifer's hand.

"All right let's see. Well one is a bit turned around so that one might be a bit difficult. Oh look! The other one is clear as day. I hope you have a beautiful name picked out! Looks like you're having a girl."

A smile lit up Chloe's face and she squeezed Lucifer's hand. Lucifer had to admit he was quite pleased. A little Chloe would be in the world.

"Let's see if I can get the other one from a different angle. Hmm. That didn't work so let's try over here. Got it!"

Anticipation filled Chloe, despite Lucifer's declaration that her dreams had predicted the genders of their children she had remained skeptical.

"You're going to have a little boy folks!"

Chloe grinned like a loon. A boy and a girl! She'd never admit it to Lucifer but she was glad for his weirdness this time. His freaky angelic sperm had managed to give her exactly what she desired. "Lucifer, we're having one of each! This is amazing."

Lucifer had known it was coming but it was something else to hear it confirmed right to his own ears. He was instantly filled with dread. He never imagined he'd have children, especially a boy. A smaller version of his niece or of Chloe he could imagine taking care of but a boy filled him with terror. What if his son and him ended up like him and his dad? Would he disappoint him? Could he give him the love and guidance his son deserved? Male angels were so different from female angels and so much more difficult and hot-headed.

Than he remembered his darling Chloe. He had to remember his children would be half-human too. They would have their mother's inherent goodness and purity as a shining example to aspire too. Chloe would not be like his mother. She would be loving and dedicated to their children, she already was. There was no way their children could go astray under her influence.

"Babe are you alright? You've been awfully quiet." Lucifer shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to his wife.

"Yes I'm fine. Just excited is all."

Chloe didn't buy it. Something was on his mind, she knew that look on his face.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Chan. "Well everything looks great. We're done for today. I'll get you that updated prescription for your prenatal vitamins and the nurse will get you a copy of the ultrasound pictures."

Chloe and Lucifer left the doctor's office. Chloe kept a hold of Lucifer's hand as they made their way to Lucifer's corvette. She was going to have to talk to him about getting a baby friendly car soon. She normally wasn't one for PDA but as she was getting farther into her pregnancy she felt the need to publicly claim her husband. She had never liked the looks women and some men gave him, like he was a piece of meat out on display. But lately they bothered her more. Maybe it was the fact that she was unbelievably horny and she wanted him all to herself. Maybe it was just the fact that the pregnancy hormones were making her feel more protective about what was hers.

She didn't dwell to much on it. She wanted to understand his reactions from earlier.

"Lucifer?"

"Hmmm?" He asked distracted.

"Why were you so quiet earlier? I expected to hear some gloating about how you were right all along about the dreams."

"I was just thinking about my parents."

Uh oh. That was never a good sign. Lucifer had come a long way emotionally since they had been together but the parental issues were ones she was never going to be able to fix and they went deep.

"What about your parents?"

"I was just thinking of what my relationship with our son will be like. What if I don't love him enough? What if I can't guide him? What if I'm not what he needs? Surely your relationship with him will not be like mine with my mother. You're to good for that to happen."

Chloe cupped his face in her hand tenderly.

"You don't need to worry about this. You love him already or you wouldn't be thinking about these questions. You're a wonderful man Lucifer. You're going to be a great father. How could a little boy not think you're the coolest thing ever? You can light your eyes on fire. Think of it this way, you know exactly what not to do. You start there."

Lucifer chuckled at her eyes comment. "Thank you darling. I know all of this insecurity is rather unattractive."

"Lucifer I don't think I've ever found you unattractive. I think it's impossible. At least imagine how beautiful little Beatrice and Abraham are going to be with you as a father? Not that I need to feed your ego anymore."

"They'll take after their beautiful mother I'm sure. Abraham?"

"What no good?"

"My son will not share a name with that reprobate Abraham. He was willing to sacrifice his son to my father just because he was asked. What a bloody prat. Arrogant as anything. Horrible at conversation."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course you knew the Abraham. Why am I not surprised? Well that's another one down. Still haven't thought of any boy names?"

"The right one hasn't come to me yet."

"It will. I know it will."


	24. Hormones

30 Weeks Pregnant

Lucifer woke up to the most delicious sensation. Chloe's warm mouth was wrapped around his cock and she was using her tongue quite talentedly while on their bed.

She had always been very skillful at giving blowjobs. One of her many hidden talents.

"Fuck Chloe!"

Chloe stopped her ministrations as she looked up Lucifer and gave him a wide smile. She looked like the cat who ate the canary or the devil in this situation. "Good morning Lucifer. How are you feeling this morning?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "You know just how I feel minx. Not that I don't love being woken up by your very talented mouth but what's the occasion?"

"I don't think I need a reason to want to enjoy my husband. Now do I? If you want blame it on the hormones. I want you and I want you now."

Lucifer grinned at her. "By all means my lady, please continue. Don't let me stop you."

Chloe smiled at him as she went back to the act in question. Lucifer groaned deeply as she ran her tongue up and down the head of his cock. She grabbed his balls and squeezed and he groaned again. After a few minutes of her very pleasurable mouth he came.

Chloe smiled up at him brightly, clearly very proud of herself and her ability to bring the devil to his knees.

Now there was a thought. Lucifer knew of the most pleasurable activity to be occupied with when on his knees before his detective.

"Let me sate some of those hormones love. After all, I must do my husbandly duties."

Chloe yelped as Lucifer tugged her forwards and yanked off her pajama pants. He went right to work as his mouth found her clit. That was the end of her coherent thoughts for a while.


	25. Pains

32 Weeks Pregnant

"No child of mine will have fluffy pink bunnies in their nursery!"

Chloe and Lucifer were in the middle of a children's furniture store.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You need to get this idea of gender norms out of your head. It's old-fashioned and unattractive."

Lucifer looked very confused. "Gender norms? What are you going on about woman?"

"You don't want pink bunnies because you think it will make our son less masculine."

"Bloody hell Chloe! Really? I of all people don't give a sod about gender norms. Pink is just such a garish color. It will clash with everything in our home. Than we have the bunnies."

Lucifer visibly shuddered.

"Huh what's wrong with bunnies?"

"Evil little monstrosities. Everyone thinks they're so innocent and cute but have you seen those teeth up close? And those beady little eyes? No, those creatures will not be anywhere near our offspring."

"The Prince of Darkness is scared of small mammals?"

Chloe started laughing hysterically. People walking by side-eyed her and walked away slowly.

The Prince of Darkness in question was not pleased.

"Yes, yes, get all your giggles out. It's so funny." Lucifer was now pouting.

Chloe gripped her side which was beginning to hurt. Her hands rested on her very swollen abdomen. "I'm sorry Lucifer. Tell me why do you hate bunnies?"

"I'm always skeptical of seemingly cute and adored creations of my father's. There's always something sinister hidden beneath the surface."

Chloe decided to leave that one alone. They had a schedule to keep to today and a lot of shopping to be done. If she let him start ranting about his father he wouldn't stop for hours and they needed to choose a nursery theme today. The babies were only due in two months and they barely had anything set up yet. She wanted them to do the decorating themselves and Lucifer was less than enthusiastic about the idea, preferring to just use an interior designer.

Chloe wanted their children's nursery to be more personal than just having a stranger decorate it.

"Fine, so bunnies are out. Does that apply to all farm animals?"

Lucifer stared blankly at her.

"That's a yes than. We need something unisex. Okay a nautical theme?"

"We're not bloody pirates."

"Disney?"

"That mouse is evil and I've seen true evil. I know what is looks like."

"Sports?"

"So our offspring can learn to pile on top of each other in search of a ball? It might be a little early detective. They'll have plenty of time to learn to be under large piles of people in their adulthood."

"Seriously Lucifer? Eewww."

"Too much?

"Too much. You keep shooting down all my ideas so why don't you come up with one of your own bigshot."

Lucifer thought a minute. A good design allowed rooms to flow seamlessly from one room to another. The best part of the penthouse was the large view and many windows which made you feel like you were up in the sky.

"I have it!"

A pause.

"Well Lucifer out with it!"

"Oh, yes, of course. A sky theme if you will, lots of clouds and stars and natural sunlight. Angels naturally enjoy heights and I have no doubt that would also apply to nephilims. It makes us feel comforted. Plus their father did create the star that gives the Earth life. Rather symbolic wouldn't you say?"

Chloe looked at him surprised. "That's actually…a really good idea Lucifer."

"Why do you sound so surprised? Of course it's a good idea. I thought of it." Lucifer smiled smugly at her.

"Whatever. Let's get a lot of blues and whites than for furniture. I'm so glad you managed to distract my mom. Today would have been torture with her here, she's just been too overbearing. How did you keep her away anyway?"

"Oh I had Maze take care of her."

"What!? You left Maze alone with my very human and very annoying mother?"

Lucifer waved his hand uncaringly in the air. "Maze has a lot of experience dealing with stubborn headed mothers. Now come my dear. Let us get whatever offspring accessories you desire."

—

40 Weeks Pregnant

Chloe was in the penthouse. She was home on maternity leave and she was bored.

Chloe's feet hurt. She felt as big as a house. She was 9 months pregnant with twins. Her delivery date was supposed to be yesterday.

She was hungry all the time. She always had to pee. And Lucifer was starting to piss her off.

He was a nervous wreck, as if it was him about to squeeze two people out through his vagina. Not to mention he was experiencing a lot of the similar symptoms she was. He seemed more emotional lately and was complaining about the occasional cramp. He had never had them before.

The devil was having sympathy pains for his pregnant human wife.

She had slapped him multiple times when he complained about the pain.

Of course he had loved that.

She couldn't wait to deliver these babies. She loved them and she wanted to see them but mostly she just wanted to whole pregnancy experience to be over with. Why the hell had Lucifer listened to her when she had asked him to knock her up?

This was all his fault.

He had been great with corralling her mother though. After a particularly nasty argument that had ended up with Chloe in tears, Lucifer had a long talk with her mother. Her mother had been completely enamored with him since they got married and tended to do what he asked. A huge rarity for her mother. Lucifer had asked Penelope to dial down the interference and dramatics and to listen to Chloe's requests more. And amazingly her mother listened. They hadn't gotten along so well since before her father died. Of course the excitement of her finally getting her long awaited grandchildren was enough to shut her up.

Chloe felt a kiss on her neck from behind and strong arms wrap around her rather extended waist. Lucifer's hands came to rest on her stomach as he had recently gotten into the habit of doing. "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

Chloe shook her head no. "I tried but I can't relax enough. I'm so sore all over."

Lucifer easily lifted her up in his arms bridal style. It was times like this his freaky supernatural strength was handy.

"Well let me give you a backrub. And maybe some other types of relaxation would make you feel better. Dr. Chan did say we could do the nasty until you actually went into labor."

Chloe looked at him amazed as he laid her down on their bed. "Lucifer you can't be serious. You can't find me sexy like this. I certainly don't feel sexy."

Lucifer smirked at her. "You're always sexy and you're carrying my children. I must say there's something primal about that fact that I find extremely attractive."

"You're a freak."

"Yes, but I'm your freak."

Lucifer's hand went to Chloe's shoulders and he started rubbing. Chloe let out a groan of bliss and laid her head again his shoulder. He kept up his ministrations for several minutes, whispering sweet words into Chloe's ear. She felt herself start to relax and drift off. A sudden pain went through her body and she felt a wet spot between her legs.

No, not the fun kind.

There a big wet spot on the sheets.

"Lucifer! I think my water just broke, the babies are coming!"

Lucifer's eyes became comically wide. "Oh bugger."


	26. Birth

Chloe, Maze, and Lucifer arrived at the hospital in a flurry of activity. Lucifer had called Maze at her apartment below the penthouse after Chloe had gone into labor. Maze quickly drove them to the hospital and proceeded to call Chloe's mom and Dan who had not yet arrived at the hospital.

Chloe, Lucifer, and Maze approached the reception desk at the hospital. A nurse quickly obtained a wheelchair for Chloe and Lucifer followed them nervously to the maternity ward. Maze was told she had to stay in the waiting area. She was pissed, taking seriously her role at the children's protector but on Lucifer's orders she followed the nurse's request. The nurse set Chloe up in a private room, being Mrs. Morningstar did have its perks, and left Chloe and Lucifer alone while she contacted Dr. Chan.

Chloe grunted in pain as another contraction ripped through her. Lucifer sat at her bedside.

"Normally I'd say that sound is almost attractive but you seem to be in a lot of pain."

"Gee you think? I am kind of giving birth here."

"I am sorry for all the pain you know. A large portion of the blame is on me."

"Despite what I might say over the next few hours we're both equally responsible."

Lucifer smirked at her. "Oh no not that. Although yes I guess we were both equally to blame there. I'm speaking of Eve of course. I did offer the apple and pain during childbirth is part of the punishment for her taking it."

"You're fucking with me."

"As much as I enjoy that particular activity, I am very serious."

Chloe looked at him seriously. "You realize your odds of getting laid ever again are decreasing the longer you keep your mouth open."

The smirk started to leave Lucifer's face. "I'm beginning to see the quickly diminishing odds, yes."

Dr. Chan knocked on the door and let herself into the hospital room. She smiled at the expectant parents. Today was going to suck but at least it would mean the end of dealing with these two. She prayed to god that these two would never decide to procreate again or at least they would find a different doctor if they choose too. She was done gambling forever after this, she couldn't owe another favor to Lucifer Morningstar.

"How are we feeling today?"

"I'm in labor how do you think I'm feeling? This is the worst pain I've ever felt." Lucifer winced as Chloe grabbed his hand and squeezed hard.

"Well, let's see where you're at. Your first delivery always takes longer." Dr. Chan examined Chloe. "Alright looks like you're moving along fairly quickly. You're about 4 centimeters dilated. What time did your labor pains start?"

"They were noticeable about two hours ago."

Dr. Chan nodded. "This seems like it will be a fast delivery. i'll come check on you again in an hour or so and see where we're at."

"Thank god!" Chloe shouted relieved.

"Hey!" Lucifer shouted indignant.

Dr. Chan smiled and turned and left Chloe and Lucifer alone.

—

One Hour Later

Chloe was still not ready to deliver. The longer the labor went on the more annoyed with Lucifer she got and the more damage his poor hand suffered. Chloe's mother and Dan had arrived at the hospital. Lucifer asked Chloe is she wanted her mother in the delivery room. If looks could kill the devil would certainly be dead for asking that question despite the recent truce between mother and daughter. She had shouted at him, "aren't you bad enough?"

—

Six Hours Later

Dr. Chan returned to check on Chloe's progress again.

"Alright Chloe. You're looking really great here. I think you're about ready to push. Ready to meet your kids mom and dad?"

Chloe sighed in relief. "Fuck yes, get them out of me!"

Lucifer's eyes grew wide at the idea. Reality was starting to set in that soon he would have two half-human/half-angel beings completely dependent on him and Chloe.

He really hoped he didn't accidentally kill his kids.

A few minutes passed and Dr. Chan checked on Chloe again. "Okay Chloe. You're going to have to push for me now."

Lucifer's poor hand was black and blue at this point.

Chloe squeezed hard as she pushed. A few minutes passed of encouraging words and painful grunts.

"Lucifer!"

"My love, you're doing great. I'm here."

A cry filled the air.

Lucifer looked up to see a squirming little being covered in blood. His breathe caught in his throat.

"Congratulations You have a little girl."

The baby was handed off to a nurse to be cleaned. Tears formed in Chloe's eyes and she smiled. Than another wave of pain hit her.

"Alright folks, let's deliver the little brother. Chloe push!"

The second baby came out more smoothly and quickly than the first. Two minutes passed between the birth of their daughter and son.

Another cry filled the air.

Lucifer saw another red squirming being crying angrily at the world. Their son followed his sister into the arms of a nurse.

"It's a boy! You're doing great Chloe. We just have to deliver the afterbirth now and we'll be finished."

Chloe sighed and delivered the afterbirth successfully.

"We're done!" Dr. Chan said happily.

Chloe's breathing was heavy as she caught her breathe. Lucifer kissed her on the top of her head, saying encouraging words of love to her. The nurses cleaned and weighed the babies. An hour later they were returned to their parents.

"Here you are. The babies Morningstar are both happy and healthy. Your daughter was 7 pounds 4 ounces and your son was 8 pounds 2 ounces." Dr. Chan said smiling brightly at them as she handed off their daughter to Chloe. Their daughter was placed in her left arm as a nurse placed their son in her right. "A nurse will be in soon to show you how to nurse. Again congratulations."

Chloe remained silent as she stared at the two creatures she was holding. Tears forming in her eyes but remaining silent.

Lucifer looked at the two pink creatures with wide eyes and cone shaped heads.

They were one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Chloe gave him a watery smile. "Thank you for them. They're amazing."

"They do seem to just lay there. Their lung capacity is amazing relative to their size."

"Stop it you dope. You're just as amazed with them as I am."

Lucifer's gaze shifted between the babies and his wife. A secretive smile crossed his lips. "Perhaps."

"Even the devil can admit to being emotional at the birth of his children. Here hold our son."

"Oh I don't think…."

"We practiced this remember? Just remember to support his head." Chloe eased their son into his arms. Lucifer found himself holding the delicate infant tentatively.

"Relax. Babies are more durable than you think, don't be so nervous."

"I am not nervous. My hand has just been crushed today."

"Uh-huh." Chloe grinned fondly at her family.

Her family.

It was all she had ever wanted and something she hadn't had since her father died eight years ago.

"So we are still all settled on our names for our offspring?"

"Beatrice Penelope Morningstar is such a mouthful."

"I suggested Chloe as a middle name."

"I don't want to name our kid after myself."

"As you've mentioned. You do however keep on insisting on that hideous nickname."

"You're going to give our kid a complex you know that?"

"I will only call her Beatrice. It's a much more dignified name. That someone that is part celestial being should be reduced to such a common name as Trixie is beyond me."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. She knew he would give in eventually. He always caved for her. Her gazed turned to her son.

"Leonardo John Morningstar. Leo Morningstar shouldn't be to terrible to learn to spell."

"Let it be remembered for all eternity that I choose the superior name."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You essentially named our child after yourself since you named him after something you created."

"The name also means bravery, something he will need in the years ahead. If our daughter has inherited your tendency for trouble our son will need to be there to back her up."

"My tendency for trouble? Look who's talking Old Scratch."

"Well played, detective. Well played indeed."


	27. First Steps

Four months later

Lucifer felt a sharp kick to his side that instantly woke him up. He groggily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the night stand next to the bed.

3:24 A.M.

A loud cry came from the baby monitor located next to the clock.

"Your turn." Chloe muttered sleepily from her place snuggled into Lucifer's side.

Lucifer groaned loudly. "One of the them is probably just hungry and I can't help with that." Lucifer gave a sweeping gesture over his chest.

"That's Trixie's cry. I just fed her and she's on a pretty regular feeding schedule lately. It's. Your. Turn." Chloe kicked his side again.

Reluctant to leave the warmth of his bed, Lucifer muttered under his breathe as he got up and made his way to the nursery. He made his way to Trixie's crib while hoping his daughter hadn't woken up her brother. He reached down and picked up the screaming infant and rocked her up and down while her tears gradually subsided. Leo remained comatose in his crib, dead to the world.

"Shhh, Beatrice. Shhhh." Trixie's brown eyes focused on him and she gave him a big toothless smile.

Despite his best efforts Lucifer smiled, his previous bad mood melting away. Even though babies had never been his thing and would never be his thing, it was hard not to fall in love a little more each day with a child of Chloe Decker's. It was just an added bonus that they were his too.

"You just wanted attention didn't you?"

As expected Trixie didn't say a word but her smile remained on her face. What did come from her was a horrible smell.

Lucifer's heightened sense of smell was not a gift at this moment. "Great." He muttered. "Dirty nappy." He brought his daughter over to the changing table and removed the offending diaper. He winced as he wiped her bottom. He powdered her and placed a new diaper on her. At least he didn't have to worry about his daughter shooting him with wayward urine like his son.

"There we go spawn, all nice and clean. I think we both feel better now that you don't smell like a dumpster." Lucifer brought the baby back to his chest. The baby's eyes began to droop and her head sagged against his chest. Lucifer felt his heart clench a little at the sight. It humbled him that these two tiny little creatures put so much faith in him to protect them, but they didn't really have a choice did they? His children were completely dependent on him and Chloe. It had put a lot of things into perspective for him and he found himself planning more for the future than he had ever cared too.

He had something more to lose now.

He had a family.

Something he hadn't really considered himself having for millennia aside from Azrael and Cecilia. Maze counted in a way.

This was different though.

Something ancient and primitive awoke deep within him at the birth of his children, the urge to protect became overwhelming.

He looked down at Trixie lying on his chest and he turned his head to gaze at Leo's sleeping form.

His heart skipped a beat.

He knew if anyone or anything threatened his wife and children, they'd have the wrath of hell itself to contend with.

—

Eight Months Later

Today was the twins's first birthday party. Chloe had insisted on having a celebration in the penthouse with their friends and family. The guests hadn't arrived yet, including Penelope and Dan. The twins were taking a nap. Maze had been sent to the store for last minutes supplies; faking annoyance the whole time. Truth be told she was particularly taken with the twins and had been since their birth. She took her role as protector of them seriously and she remained very fond of Trixie in particular, who Maze says has Lucifer's mischievous streak clearly in her even at such a young age.

Lucifer and Chloe were in the kitchen preparing some snacks for the beginning of the party. The decorating was complete but some food still required prep. Lucifer was cutting vegetables as Chloe finished decorating the twins' cake. Lucifer had insisted on baking the cake himself, saying store bought ones were too garish. Chloe had humored him. If he wanted to bake a cake, he could knock himself out.

The sound of wings flapping attracted her and Lucifer's attention as their heads sharply turned into the direction of the balcony. The doors to their balcony were wide open and sound carried. Lucifer forced Chloe behind him, ignoring her protesting sounds, as they quietly walked over to the balcony to get a look at the intruder. Lucifer's eyes widened in recognition as he observed the two owners of the wings.

"What in father's name are you two doing here?"

A large smile broke out on Cecilia's face as she ran up to her uncle and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Uncle Lucifer! I've missed you so much!"

Lucifer momentarily returned her hug but withdrew from it to look at her skeptically. "Really than why I haven't seen you in how many years? To busy with all those feathered prats up in the Silver City?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes at him. "You know I can hardly get away. Grandfather is so unrelenting in his tasks, he never gives me time off. My aunts and uncles are of the opinion I should be grateful for his favor and not to ask for more."

Lucifer snorted. "Yes I do know the feeling. That lot is never pleased by anything that's not about him." Lucifer graced her with a small smile. "I've missed you kid. You're here in time for your cousins' party."

Cecilia jumped up and down excitingly. "I'm so excited to meet them! I bet they are too adorable."

Lucifer smiled lovingly at her. His attention turned to his sister. "Hello sis. Nice of you to join us and finally meet your niece and nephew for the first time."

Azrael rolled her eyes at him. "You know my schedule Lucifer. I don't have time for human frivolities like you seem too. I barely have time with my own child."

"But you have time to attend a birthday party for one-year-olds?"

"Cecilia wanted to come and it was time I meet my niece and nephew." Azrael's attention turned to Chloe. "Hello Chloe. Always lovely to see you. Congratulations on successfully birthing two nephilim. i'm sure the two infants are nothing in comparison to dealing with my brother. I see you still haven't gained your senses and you remain with him "

Lucifer's eyes flashed red.

Azrael rolled her eyes at him. "As if that scares anyone here Luci."

Chloe ignored their squabbling. "Cecilia it's so nice to meet you finally! I'm Chloe."

"Aunt Chloe!" Cecilia captured Chloe in a bear huge and Chloe winced tightly at the tightness of it. She breathed a sigh of relief as Cecilia released her. "I've heard so much about you! It's such an honor to finally meet you. I want to know all about the woman who managed to capture my uncle's heart."

As if on cue, a loud cry echoed through the penthouse from the nursery.

Chloe smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go check on the babies."

Cecilia jumped up and down excitingly. "Oh can I come see them please? I would so love to meet them."

Chloe smiled at Cecilia. Her enthusiasm was contagious. She was a very sweet girl, outgoing and with a childlike excitement in her. She was beautiful too, with blond hair and blue eyes. No wonder Lucifer claimed her to be his favorite family member. "Come with me than, but I warn you they can be a little cranky when they first wake up." Cecilia followed Chloe to the nursery.

Lucifer's gaze followed them both fondly.

"Brother, I must confess that to bring Cecilia to see you and to meet your children are not the only reasons for me being here today."

Lucifer's eyes found hers and turned serious.

"What is than?"

"I'm afraid I must issue a warning. Some of our siblings are angry that you left hell and that you did so for a human. They are also angry that you have reproduced with her."

Lucifer's posture stiffened. "Who?" He barked angrily.

"Michael has raised the biggest issue with it. Raphael seconds it but I think he just feels pressure from Michael."

"Why?"

"Can't you guess? Michael questions why you get to keep your nephilim son when he couldn't keep his."

"My son is still an infant. His son was a murderer."

"We both know that brother, but trying to talk sense into Michael when he gets fixated on an idea is impossible."

"Does father support him?"

"Not now. I know father isn't happy that you left hell but he has been silent on the subject of your children. My guess is he has large plans for them. He will probably make use of them like Cecilia."

"My children will not be his pawns. They will make their own choices, have free will."

"You know as well as I do that it's not that simple brother."

"I'll make it simple."

Their conversation was interrupted by Chloe and Cecilia's return. Chloe had Leo on her hip and Cecilia had Trixie. Her smile faded as she noticed the obvious tension between her husband and sister-in-law. "Lucifer what's wrong?"

Lucifer forced a smile on his face and walked over to Chloe. He pecked her on her lips and took Leo from her. "Nothing to worry about love, just some family business that we'll discuss later. Let's not let anything spoil the children's party hmmm?" Chloe nodded her agreement reluctantly.

When it came to Lucifer's family, nothing was ever easy.

Lucifer turned to his sister. "This handsome little devil is your nephew Leo. That gorgeous little creature that Cecilia is holding is your niece Beatrice."

"It's Trixie." Chloe added in.

"It's a hooker's name. I prefer we call her Beatrice."

Azrael's eyes shifted back and forth between the twins and their parents. "It's quite eerie how much they both resemble you both."

"Yes well children tend to resemble their parents."

"Not so much in our family. Our parents are incorporeal."

"Semantics." Lucifer set Leo on the ground and the baby happily crawled around the floor. Cecilia followed suit with Trixie. However unlike Leo, Trixie happily walked around. Azrael noticed the difference in the twins right away.

"Trixie seems much more advanced than Leo. Walking already while he's crawling. I'm not surprised. Remember how much more advanced I always was than you when we were children Luci? I was younger too."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Maybe you achieved some milestones sooner, but I became much more powerful."

"Father blessed you because you were his favorite son."

Chloe interrupted their squabbling to draw Lucifer's attention to their son. "Lucifer! Leo's walking!"

Leo had indeed grabbed on to the end of a table and was doing his best to take a few steps as if to prove a point. After a few steps the baby fell on his butt and tears came running down his face. Lucifer instantly went to him and scooped him up, bouncing him up and down to calm him. The baby's tears disappeared as he stuck his thumb and his mouth and rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Wonderful my son." Lucifer whispered quietly in Leo's ear.

"Oh my little man." Chloe reached out to Lucifer for the baby who happily went into his mother's arms.

Azrael shook her head in disbelief. "It seems your son is just as stubborn as you brother."

Cecilia beamed at Leo. "Well done cousin."

Lucifer smiled contently as his family. There may be problems looming over the horizon but that didn't mean it had to ruin today. He was surrounded by his friends and family and he wouldn't let anyone ruin that for him.


	28. Uncle Amenadiel

Six Years Later

Despite Azrael's warnings on the twins' first birthday about other members of Lucifer's family, no one had visited the Morningstars aside from Cecilia and Azrael herself. Lux was as successful as ever and still a famous den of debauchery filled with sex and drugs. The twins had started school two years before and were now in the second grade. Both were bright students and Leo had developed a rather strong obsession with sports and Trixie with chocolate cake. Despite their friends thinking that the opposite sex was icky, Trixie and Leo were thick as thieves. They often worked together to prank their parents. Lucifer thought it was hilarious. Chloe did too despite her best efforts to hide her amusement.

Not everything had gone great for the Morningstars though. Chloe had faced a major stall in her career from her investigation into a corrupt officer named Malcolm Graham. Dan had been her partner at the time and she had trusted him to back up her claims.

Than Palmetto happened.

Now her department hated her and Dan had made it clear he doubted her sanity. She felt alone and isolated at work. She rejected Lucifer's attempts to help, citing their previous deal when they were married that he not interfere in her career. She was determined to solve her case on her own even if the rest of the department thought she was out of her mind. It did hurt though that one of her best friends didn't put his faith into her. Lucifer and her kids remained the only stable things in her life.

Despite the relatively good friendship that Lucifer and Dan had developed over the years, they recently had a falling out. He had returned to referring to Dan as the douche. Lucifer wouldn't speak about it to her but Chloe had a feeling that it was directly related to her and Dan's treatment of her. They all attempted to stay civil for the kids who loved their Uncle Dan. Lucifer hated to see her upset and he was being overprotective. With Dan's help or not she was determined to get to the truth.

Having said good-bye to their mother when she left for work, the twins crowded into the front passenger seat of their father's convertible. Of course, Lucifer would never admit to his wife that he let the twins sit in the front seat together.

He didn't want her to shoot him.

But they were smart kids and knew when to keep a secret from their mother. Besides they were immortal and had already developed an almost complete resistance to injury and illness. They had already exhibited a bit of super strength. These were the only powers they had displayed so far. Lucifer expected that more would emerge during puberty like they had with Cecilia. This included their wings, which Lucifer looked forward to with both excitement and trepidation. Lucifer pulled up to the front of the twins' school and parked the car. He was met with a disapproving stare from an elderly female crossing-guard. Lucifer gave her his patented charming smile but her look of disapproval remained.

"Daddy unlock the door!" Trixie demanded impatiently as she unsuccessfully attempted to unlock the convertible's door.

"Right, of course." Lucifer said as he hit the unlock button on his side door. Trixie eagerly opened the door and she and Leo stumbled out of the car quickly. Lucifer likewise opened his door and joined his children on the sidewalk.

Trixie jumped up and down excitingly; eager to run into the building. Leo looked bored.

"Daddy! Come one let's go! I want to get to class." Trixie and Leo's class were having a magician visit today which she had been excited about the whole week. Leo had a distinctly different reaction. Their father was the devil, he said, and his sister was excited about some two-bit magician? He had clearly inherited his mother's skepticism. Lucifer couldn't be prouder.

"Hold on offspring. You need your backpacks." Lucifer opened the trunk of his car and pulled out two backpacks, handing each child their respective ones. "And your lunch." Two lunchboxes were removed from the trunk.

Leo looked adoringly at Lucifer. "What did you make us today daddy?" Lucifer had always taken pride in the art of cooking. Good food was really another sin all on its own. He made sure his children had a great appreciation for proper cuisine unlike their mother. He had to admit this was one trait he was glad they had inherited from him.

Lucifer winked at his son. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Trixie smiled at him. "Did you make me your chocolate cake?"

Lucifer smiled at her indulgently. "Of course I did my love. What kind of father would I be if I left you cakeless?"

Trixie attached herself to his leg like an octopus and squeezed tightly. Lucifer was grateful his son did not share his sister's tendency for such public displays of affection.

Leo rolled his eyes at his sister. "C'mon Trixie. You wanted to see the stupid magician so bad. Bye daddy. Will you pick us up today or will mommy?"

"Mommy is going to be busy at work tonight. Maze or I will be fetching you."

Trixie had let go of Lucifer's leg at the question. Disappointed expressions appeared on both of the children's faces. They missed their mother, she had been so consumed with work lately they didn't see her as much as they were accustomed too.

Lucifer sighed. He couldn't blame them for missing their mother, he did too. "Wipe those sad looks off your faces. You'll be getting ice cream after school."

Smiles broke out over both their faces. These children sure did love sweets.

Time suddenly slowed down and stopped. The children looked around curiously as people walking around them froze and cars came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road.

"Bullocks." Lucifer cursed under his breath.

A large black man appeared near them with large black wings. The children's eyes widened. This man shared wings similar to their Aunt Azrael.

"Hello brother." The man spoke confidently. "Long time no see."

"Amenadiel." Lucifer said with a monotone voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I've been sent here by father to ask for your return to hell. You've been absent for almost ten years."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. Got married you see, reproduced and all that and you see can't really leave. Must not be a dead beat dad like our old man. The wife would kill me. Not to mention the child support."

"Yes, I had heard you had married a human. The great Lucifer entering the bonds of holy matrimony with a mortal?" Amenadiel's eyes turned towards the children. He smiled kindly at them. "So these are the nephilim. I had heard rumors but I wanted to see them myself. Hello children."

Leo and Trixie had gone to stand behind their father, unsure of the strange angel before them. Lucifer turned to them. "No need to worry spawn. This is only your Uncle Amenadiel. Brother, this is Leo and Beatrice."

Trixie looked disapprovingly at Lucifer. "Everyone calls me Trixie daddy."

Lucifer ignored her, his gaze set on Amenadiel. "Amenadiel, these are my children. Now might I request we don't have a discussion here and now. For obvious reasons I like to keep them away from our family drama as much as possible."

"Very well Luci. I'll return to you later today to have an…enlightened discussion. When I had heard you were a father I didn't expect you to be…nurturing or caring."

"Well we all have surprises hidden up our sleeves don't we?"

"I suppose. It was nice meeting you children." Amenadiel flew away and time slowly returned to normal.

Leo looked curiously at his father. "What was that about daddy?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Come here you two." Lucifer gathered both of them up in a tight embrace. "Now go along to class. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Yes daddy." They answered in unison and started walking into their school.

Lucifer stared after them wistfully, hoping that Amenadiel's sudden appearance wouldn't cause disruption to his relatively domestic bliss and happiness that he had experienced during his years on earth.


End file.
